Harry Potter and the Venom Within
by Ultraman Nexus
Summary: Venom Crossover. What do you get when you bond together a angsty, teenage wizard with a liquid black symbiote from outer space that has a near obssesion with brains and chocolate? Insanity, that's what. HarryLuna
1. Bonding

Not for the first time, Harry Potter woke with a start from another nightmare, this one obviously about his godfather Sirius Black, as he fell through the Veil, never to return again.

His friends had told him that is wasn't his fault but it didn't make the pain go away, with Sirius's death, Harry was robbed of the last bit of family he had left, well except for the Dursleys except they obviously didn't count, what with the way they treated Harry all his life.

"Why is that whenever I want try to find some happiness I always end being more miserable than I was before," Harry muttered under his breath as he tried to fall asleep again, not realizing that it was his birthday.

However just when he started to slumber a tiny meteor crash landed outside his window, making only enough noise to stir him slightly.

The meteorite was smoking dark after entering earth's atmosphere and then a crack appeared in it and out wiggled out some sort of moving black liquid substance.

_Soo tired, must find host to sustain myself,"_ thought the symbiote before it sensed Harry's emotions.

Attracted like a moth to the flame the symbiote started crawling up the wall leading to Harry's window and slithered underneath it. It could sense the intense emotions coming of Harry, a level of emotions which feed it greatly.

_Hmm, a bit skinny though it can be easily remedied with some training though he does look like he could make a great warrior, ah what the heck I shall bond with him," _the symbiote thought as it crept closer to Harry.

Rising up slightly, it crawled onto Harry's right hand and started enveloping the rest of his body, searching through all of Harry's memories as it did so.

It both shocked and disturbed the symbiote at how hard this humans life was. It had bonded with other hosts who also had hard lives but never did it happen at such a young age with so much hardship. It also puzzled the symbiote that the boy had not completely cracked under all the pain and pressure and set aside any thoughts the symbiote had that Harry was weak.

Looking at his more happier memories the symbiote found out the reason why Harry had not completely cracked yet. His friends. Friendship and loyalty were surprisingly important to this symbiote while almost all the rest of his kind were completely vicious and monstrous and denounced such things as hindrances.

However when the symbiote started looking at Harry's romantic memories the symbiote felt like throwing up, and then ripping this boy's body apart.

What on earth was this boy thinking, trying to pursue a romantic relationship with a girl just a few months after her boyfriend was killed! If it was up to the symbiote he would have comforted this girl the entire year and make her happy but not try to push her into a romantic relationship so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable and then the year after that he would then pursue her in a romantic relationship.

Though oddly enough the symbiote felt enough pity for this human to educate him in the ways of making a woman happy once he was made aware of his existence.

Sensing the boy beginning to awaken, the symbiote completely enveloped his body and started moving his body to another location.

When Harry Potter came to he found himself upside down in a completely black costume with what seemed to be two pupiless white eyes on his face and white patches on the front of his hands.

Also he was clutching what seemed to be a white strand of spider webbing which was attached to a roof above which kept him hanging.

"Wha... what in the name of merlin happened? Wasn't I in my bed at the Dursley's and how did I get in the middle of the city in a costume I never seen before?" said Harry as he desperately struggled to hold onto the webbing to keep from falling.

_"I brought you here," _said the symbiote.

Harry was startled by the symbiote's voice in his head and as a result let go of the web, sending him falling to the ground.

Harry let out a wild yell as he continued to fall towards and the ground and to prevent him from falling all the way down, the symbiote took control of Harry's left arm and aimed it towards another building.

A strand of white webbing burst from from the white patch on his left hand which attached itself to a building which sent Harry swinging towards it.

Harry let out another yell and send out another webline towards another building and with a huge boost in momentum, jumped right over it and landed on a rooftop.

"How did that I just do that? And where did that voice come from?" asked Harry confused at what just happened.

_"It was me, the costume your wearing,"_ the symbiote said with a twinge of annoyance.

Harry stepped looking at his reflection in a building and said,"Your the one who's talking to me? How'd you get on me and what are you?"

_"I'm a symbiote, a living organism that survives by bonding with another, in this case you,"_ explained the symbiote.

"What! What do you mean bond with me?" Harry asked feeling repulsed at the idea of something living inside of him.

_"I enveloped myself around your entire body in order to stay attached to you though I would detest living inside of you, you can't be very attractive from the inside of your body can you?" _said the symbiote.

"But I can't stay looking like this forever and besides what do I get from having you live inside me?" demanded Harry.

To answer his question, Harry's costume entire costume shape shifted into some casual clothes which left Harry speechless.

_"What do you get from having me inside of you, oh quite a lot actually. I can mimic clothing so you'll never have to waste time getting dressed ever again, make all of your physical abilities far superior, protect your mind from being attacked which means you definitely won't have to worry about Voldemort taking over your mind any time soon, and best of all give you super powers," _said the symbiote.

"Super powers," asked Harry feeling a little skeptical.

_"Of course, didn't you just swing across a couple of buildings just a few minutes ago," _asked the symbiote.

Harry thought about that for a moment and asked,"What did you mean by making all my physical abilities far superior?"

_"I can make your muscles a million times more stronger which means you have incredible strength and can lift extremely large and heavy objects like they barely weighed anything. I can also make you incredibly durable and vastly increase your stamina which basically means that you could probably be run over by a truck, get hit by a Hungarian Horntail, and get stepped on by Grawp and say I barely felt that."_

Harry was silent after hearing how powerful the symbiote could make him and asked,"Do you have a name?"

The symbiote felt flattered and said,"_My kind generally do not give themselves individual names, but on occasion I like to refer to my host and I as one entity called..._**Venom**."

"Venom huh, well that's definitely is going strike fear into the hearts of Death Eaters," said Harry smiling a bit.

Venom was elated and said,"So you'll let me stay with you?"

"Yeah, it might be a little bit creepy hearing your voice in my head but I think I can grow used to it, besides I need all the help I can get, with Voldemort back and all."

_"Lord Voldemort huh? Why'd he call himself that? If you ask me he should be called Lord Baldymort," _joked Venom.

Harry lip twitched and he burst out laughing, the first time in quite a while.

Venom with permission from Harry controlled his body to webswing all the way back to Privet Drive due to Harry not knowing how to swing very well.

Although his body was controlled through the entire ride, Harry had almost as much fun than he did when he rode on his Firebolt. Of course web swinging was limited to what his web lines could anchor to while his broomstick could take him anywhere he found it to be an interesting experience.

Silently sneaking back in his room, Harry had Venom morph his cloths into ones that were more comfortable for sleeping as Harry slowly started drifting back into slumber, this time without fear of nightmares due to Venom who would prevent him from receiving any.

While Harry slept, Venom looked through his memories and knowledge of Voldemort to discover his strengths and weaknesses in order to destroy him.

Luckily for Harry, Venom's symbiotic body could make himself greatly impervious to curses and spells while at the same time amplify Harry's magical abilities greatly, though the Unforgivable Curses worried Venom slightly.

Both he and Harry could fight off the Imperius Curse with no problem but the Cruciatus Curse sounded nasty, plain and simple but hopefully his hide could reduce the pain to a minor annoyance. The Avada Kedavra Curse, mmm, that spell was deadly enough to even cause significant damage to even him, it would be best to avoid it at all costs.

_Well unless Voldemort can magically create intense sonic vibrations in the air, we should be fine. _Mused Venom who painfully remembered how agonizing the last time he was forced off his host when those infernal people used that sonic cannon on him.

Viewing his memories of this Cho girl once again, the symbiote resisted the urge to cringe in disgust, Harry's friend Hermione calling him tactless was a big understatement, this boy was so pathetic around women!

Venom could sense that Harry still had some feelings, though they now quite small for this girl but given how things went for them last year, Harry was unlikely to want to give their relationship another go unless Venom played matchmaker between them.

_"Normally I wouldn't do something like this, but I think he'll thank me for this one day," _Venom mused as he started causing a dream to form in Harry's mind, one extremely different from the one's he'd been having lately.

Venom struggled not to emit a laugh from watching Harry slowly starting to grin more and more widely as it would probably wake Harry up from a extremely nice dream filled him having passionate snogs and kisses and snuggling close to a certain Ravenclaw girl.

Before Venom could make this dream even more passionate, a tap on the window woke Harry from his dream.

_"Darn, rotten luck! That owl better have something important," _muttered Venom.

Harry groggily staggered up, his dream still vividly clear in his head. _What the bloody hell was that all about?_

Harry opened the window to reveal a rather large brown owl with two letters and some sort of long package attached to it's leg.

Harry took the letters and package from the owl which then flew off back to Hogwarts.

Opening the package first he found... the sword of Gryffindor.

Harry had a flabbergasted look on his face while Venom said,_"Man, that's one kick ass looking sword."_


	2. Emo's and dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Venom.

Harry continued to stare at the sword in shock and did not stop until Venom screamed in his head,"!"

Harry jumped up in surprise and threw the sword into the air which hit the ceiling and fell down, handle side, on Harry's head leaving a sore bruise.

_"Ow, why did you have to yell at me like that for?" _asked Harry indignantly.

_"Sorry, but you were spacing out. Anyways read the letter!" _Venom said.

Harry opened the Hogwarts letter and took out the message inside. It was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure that by the time you read this you will probably be in shock over the fact that I have sent the Sword of Griffindor to you. There is a simple reason for this. You Harry are the heir of Griffindor, as it was proved in the Chamber of Secrets when you pulled the sword out of the Sorting Hat._

_"Awesome, I'm bonded to someone of noble descent!" said Venom gleefully._

Harry read the rest of the letter and said,"Wow, never thought I would be Godric's heir."

_"Harry, you should out and start practicing using that sword! _Venom said.

"I'm sleepy," said Harry firmly before he slumbered off to sleep.

"_Lazy ass_," muttered Venom.

Later that morning in which the Dursley's seemed to completely ignore him, Mad-Eye Moody's threat still in their minds, Harry ate doubled the amount he usually ate, as he was eating for two now.

_"I don't see why you would need food to nourish yourself," _said Harry.

_"I store the extra energy you have inside of me to strengthen me and to keep as back up energy, so emotions do work also," _said Venom.

_"Hold on, emotion's give you strength?" _Harry asked.

_"STRONG emotions, you know like hate, rage and love. Oh that reminds me, how often to you get really angry?"_

_"Starting from last summer, a LOT!" _said Harry.

_"Then see a therapist or stop being angry all together because when you get angry I feel angry and if I become too stressed out or enraged I go through a little... er, transformation."_

_"What kind of transformation," _asked Harry putting emphasis on kind.

_"Well, I sorta get, um, well, oh just go into a mirror and I'll show you."_

Harry went upstairs into the bathroom and closed it, the last thing he needed right now was the Dursley's to freak out over whatever Venom was about to transform into.

He could see his clothes turn black and start growing over his body so Harry quickly closed his eyes as the symbiote covered his face.

When he opened them, he nearly fainted.

In his reflection was some sort of humanoid monstrous black creature. Everything below the head looked somewhat like a normal human except that it was very muscular with huge and powerful looking arms and legs though the hands had sharp black claws on them. Covering up most of his chest was a white spider symbol that also was present on his back. His face however looked anything BUT friendly. It's mouth was big with serrated snow white teeth along with a huge tounge that hung out of it's mouth. It's eye's were dagger like and white without any pupils and underneath it were Harry's eyes which looked out of them in shock.

_"So what do you think," asked Venom cheerfully._

"Venom," said Harry very slowly.

_"Yes," _said Venom even more slowly.

"You do realize that I can't walk around like this for virtually all the time."

_What! Why not?"_

"People would run screaming from me in horror if they saw me like this and if aurors saw me they would attack first and never ask questions," explained Harry.

_"But when we're in this form our strength is at it's best, besides don't you want to terrorize Death Eaters with my appearance?"_

_"I was thinking of something that bring hope into people who aren't Death Eaters and terror into people who are Death Eaters. This look will terrify anybody!" _yelled Harry.

_"But you can scare the crap out of Malfoy if you look like this," _Venom said.

_"True," _said Harry.

_"That reminds me, Harry your father and his friends were pranksters extraordinares when they were at Hogwarts, right? You should follow in his footsteps and cause mischief, mayhem, chaos, and total insanity when you get back to Hogwarts! Come on, and besides Sirius wouldn't you do feel all depressed and emo over his death, he would want to follow in his footsteps and be a true marauder!"_

Harry thought about that for a moment, and decided that Venom was right, Sirius wouldn't want him to grief so much over him and it would be fun to make Malfoy's life hell.

_"Hey wait a minute what's a emo?"_

_"It means your so depressed over Sirius dying that you cut yourself to ease the pain," _Venom explained.

"SAY WHAT!" Harry bellowed, his voice now a mix of his and Venom's with a echo effect in it and to top it all off, he said "what" with a animalistic shriek. It sounded like a bit like a raptor from that Jurassic Park movie he was once lucky enough to see. (You know, the shrieks and roars that Venom makes in Spider-Man 3)

The bathroom door burst open to reveal Uncle Vernon who bellowed,"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING-"

Uncle Vernon stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes wide as saucers, face gone deathly white.

"About?" Vernon said in a very squeaky voice that Venom struggled to hear.

Hearing Vernon's voice, Petunia and Dudley walked over to them and,"Vernon, what's going...on?" Petunia said in a very tiny voice upon seeing Venom, or to be more accurate, his giant tongue and teeth.

Venom took in a deep breathe and then roared at the Dursley's with a horrible demonic shrieking/roar while waving his tongue around, spraying them with green gunk.

Enjoying the horrified looks on their faces, Venom drew himself to his full height and said with a smirk plastered all over his face,"Boo."

The Dursley's screamed in horror and ran the opposite way into a wall headfirst, knocking them out.

Chuckling at the Dursley's, Harry said,_"Thanks, but now I don't think they'll ever let me stay here now."_

_"Don't worry Harry," _said Venom sending out three black tentacles at each of the Dursley's head,_"I'll just cleanse they're tiny human brains of this event."_

_"That won't hurt them will it?"_

_"Not unless I want it to," _said Venom a bit evilly.

Memories cleansed, Venom grabbed Dudley and Vernon by the foot and wrapped a tentacle around Petunia and started dragging them to their beds.

_"They'll be out for a while and when they come to, they'll have one hell of a major headache," _said Venom.

_"Thanks, and by the way, I'm no emo. I do NOT cut myself because I do NOT like being in pain and to be frank, I've had enough pain, both physical, emotional, and since last year, mentally," _said Harry rather bluntly.

Then from out of no where came some sort of animalistic shriek from outside.

Concerned, Venom looked into a window, and got slammed in the chest by the tail of a vicious Hungarian Horntail.

Venom was sent flying all the way to the other side of the house, breaking into walls and eventually landed hard on his back.

Venom groaned a little bit in pain,as tough as he was, even he would feel it if he whacked in the chest by a Hungarian Horntail.

_"Oh man, how did that dragon get all the way over here?" _wondered Harry.

_"That doesn't matter now! We gotta kill this lizard before he fries anyone here to a crisp!" _yelled Venom.

The Horntail roared and fired a huge and deadly stream of fire at Venom who made a incredible leap to dodge it.

Landing down on the ground, Venom fired a web line at the Horntail's head and then with a mighty tug, reeled in the Horntail and unleashed a mighty punch to it's jaw.

The sheer force of the punch sent the Horntail flying towards the ground with a intense shockwave that shook the ground around them.

Hearing the noise, people in Privet Drive came out of their house's and ran away in horror from the dragon.

_Great, the Ministry's gonna go crazy fixing everybody's memories here," _muttered Harry.

The dragon got back up on it's legs, injured, but now it looked incredibly angry.

The Horntail fired another stream of fire at Venom who jumped to dodge it again, but the Horntail swooped in on him and headbutted him into the ground.

Before Venom could get up, the Horntail stomped it's lower legs hard on his chest and opened it's mouth.

The Horntail slammed it's jaws on Venom's upper half and tried to munch him up, but Venom managed to wiggle his right arm out and then growing sharp black claws on his fingers, slashed the right side of the Horntail's head viciously until the Horntail let go of him, shrieking in pain, blood dripping from where Venom slashed him.

Venom threw a punch at the Horntail's chin sending it flying of him and onto the ground.

Remembering that Hedwig was still in the house, Venom leaped towards his window and burst through it causing Hedwig to start hooting in alarm.

Venom retracted his face and exposed Harry's face(The same way Venom shows Eddie Brock's face in Spider-Man 3)

"Hedwig, I need you to go over to the Burrow and to stay there until I get there, do you understand?"

Hedwig hooted and flew off towards to the Burrow.

Spotting Godric Griffindor's sword, Venom picked it up and dove out of his window.

His was then however enveloped by a deadly stream of fire that singed his body and caused him a extreme amount of pain!

_**"THE HEAT! IT BUUUURRRRRRRRNS!"**_

Venom fell towards the ground twitching in agony, the fire emitted by that Horntail was especially hot.

Venom struggled weakly to get back up, he didn't know why, but that fire hurt much more badly than most other fires had in the past.

Hearing the Horntail roar, Venom looked up to see the Horntail closing in on him.

Gripping his sword, Venom raised it as the Horntail was about to strike with his jaws and with a mighty swing, sliced it's head off.

The Horntail's head fell off and rolled over next to Venom while the rest of the dragon's body nearly crashed into him.

Venom breathed hard, trying to get back his strength as he got back on his feet.

He took one look at the Horntail's dismembered body and said,"Well, that's disgusting."

Wondering why the fire had hurt Venom so much, Harry asked,_"Hey Venom, how come that fire hurt you so much, I thought that you were pretty much impervious to everything."_

Venom sighed mentally and said,_"Well you see, even though I can endure pain from a lot of things, the only things that can truly hurt me is sonics and extreme heat."_

_"Sonics?"_

_"Loud noises, Harry. _said Venom darkly. _"Trust me, I __**Hate **__loud noises, it causes a lot of mental pain to me, and if I'm exposed to something very loud long enough, I'll be forced off your body!"_

_"What do you mean, forced off?" _asked Harry.

_"It'll cause soo much pain to me, that I'll to be quite painfully thrown off your body, and trust me, you do NOT want to go through a debonding process,_"said Venom.

_"All right, so loud noises and anything really hot are the only things that can really hurt you. Guess I'll just have to watch out for that from now one_," said Harry.

Suddenly a blast of red light hit Venom in the back, and under normal circumstances he would not even feel it but due to being exposed to fire, Venom yelled out in pain.

"Who the hell did-" said Venom turning around only to stop in mid sentence.

Surrounding him were members of the order of the phoenix and pointing his hand at him, Remus Lupin yelled,"Alright, tell us where you've got Harry!"


	3. Fit's of anger and sneaking around

Hey everyone, hope you all had a good Thankgiving! I sure did. Anyways, reviewers I need your opinion. Should Voldemort...

the powers of Ultimate/or Movie based Green Goblin?

B. The powers of Doctor Octopus?

C. The powers of Carnage?

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Venom

"Wait, Professor Lupin, it's me, Harry" said Venom exposing Harry's face.

Lupin took a step back, extreme shock on his face. "Harry?" he whispered.

"Potter, is that you," growled Moody, with his magical eye he could see underneath Venom's body and saw Harry.

"Yes," said Harry as Venom transformed into blue jeans and a black jacket over a blue shirt.

"What in the name of Merlin, Potter is that suit alive?" Moody yelled.

"Uh, would you freak out if I said yes?"

Lupin was silent for a moment and said,"Harry, I don't know where you got that suit but it must be dang-"

"HEY!" Venom yelled as his face appeared in the middle of Harry's shirt. "Who are you calling a it!"

Venom then transformed Harry's clothes into his symbiote costume only it was in the form it was before Venom muscled it.

_"Harry, it's time to high tail it out of here!"_

"Uh, I gotta go," said Harry as he jumped back into his room to retrieve his wand, dodging the spells thrown at him.

Wand in hand, a pocket appeared in Harry's waist, which he deposited it into.

The pocket disappeared and the wand was absorbed into the costume, causing Harry to yell,"Hey, where did my wand go?"

_"Don't worry, I sent it to a pocket dimension, I can bring it back in a heartbeat if you want it back," _said Venom.

Feeling reassured, Harry leapt out of the window jumped on another building.

He could hear the order yelling at him, but he ignored them and continued to jump from building to building until he was far into a urban part of some city.

As he put more and more distance between him and the Order, Harry realized something.

"Hey Venom, where are we going to go now?"

_"Well we can't go crawling back to the Order, they'd try to take me off you, and trust me, you do NOT want to feel the agony of that. The Weasley's wouldn't be a good idea either, they'd alert the Order the moment they see you, or me for that my matter."_

"Then where do you reckon we should go?"

_"I know!" Why don't we just wander around all summer and fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters by ourselves?"_

"Huh?" said Harry feeling confused.

_"Remember last year when you wanted to join the Order, but they wouldn't let you because they thought you weren't strong enough? Well, I say you should show them your not a weakling and kick as much Death Eater butt as you can during the summer?"_

Harry thought about that for a moment and said,"You know, that's not such a bad idea. Unfortunately, neither of us have the slightest idea where any of his Death Eaters are."

_"Darn, I forgot about that," _said Venom.

Landing on a rooftop to catch his breathe a bit, Harry looked a bakery and saw in the display window... a large chocolate cake.

_"Ooh, chocolate," _Venom moaned.

"Err, are you alright Venom?"

_"Harry, quick, go to that shop and let me have some of that chocolate cake," _said Venom gleefully.

"Venom, I don't have any money on me right now," said Harry.

_"Then steal it!"_

"I ain't stealing it, besides, why do you want it so much anyways?"

_"Chocolate contains a chemical in it which helps me keep myself strong and sane, and besides it's the most tastiest thing in the universe! Please get me some!"_

"No," said Harry rather bluntly.

_"That's evil, Harry, denying a symbiote something so pure, so wonderful, so-"_

Venom didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment, a explosion was heard.

Harry quickly looked around to see what was causing the commotion and saw about 15 Death Eaters running amok, happily terrorizing muggles.

_"Heh heh, looks like we didn't need to look at all, huh?" _Venom laughed.

Harry didn't respond because at that moment he saw one Death in the group that he hated above all others. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Automatically he felt a rather powerful surge of hatred beginning to course through him, empowering Venom with strength.

Simultaneously, his costume transformed into it's monstrous form as a low growl escaped Venom's throat.

Bellatrix enjoyed watching and hearing the Muggle's fleeing in terror when a large van nearly collided with her head.

"Who threw that?" she said, perplexed at this.

"We did," growled a vicious voice.

Venom leaped from the building and landed down hard on the ground, creating a small crater where he landed, alerting the Death Eater's of his location.

"You," said Bellatrix with a mixture of disgust and possibly fear, "What the bloody hell are you?"

"We'll tell yea, YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" Venom roared, the hate and anger Harry was causing both of them to be unable to think clearly.

Venom dashed towards Bellatrix, his claws ready to strike, when they all started firing curses at him.

Venom stopped and let out short screech of pain before he punched the nearest Death Eater in the chest, sending him flying quite a distance.

Venom leapt at another one and sank his jaws right into the man's wand arm, causing him to scream in pain.

Venom let go and slashed his stomach with his claws and threw him away like a ragdoll, leaving the Death Eater badly injured.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix screamed, firing the deadly curse at Venom.

Venom jumped up to dodge it and the curse hit one of the Death Eater's, killing him.

"Heheheheh, poor little Death Eater!" Venom cackled.

Venom fired two web-lines at two death eaters and pulled them towards himself.

Venom then jumped towards them in mid-air and kicked them in the chest, and for a moment, Venom could of sworn he heard bone's being broken.

Then Venom noticed that Bellatrix was trying to escape from amidst the chaos and bellowed,"OH, NO YOU DON'T!"

Venom lunged at her and tackled her hard to the ground. Not wasting one moment, he started slashing her violently with his claws for a few seconds before cackling,"HAHAHAHA! Does it hurt, _Bella_?"

Bellatrix let out a yell of pain and aimed her wand at Venom who slapped it away before she could say an incantation and then webbed her mouth closed.

Jumping a couple feet away from her, Venom fired some webbing at her, tying her up, and before he could reel her in, she disapparated, taking the webbing with her.

Venom let out a horrible screeching roar of pure anger that terrified the remaining Death Eater's, one of whom fell on his knee's screaming,"Please don't kill us!"

Venom growled,"Oh, don't worry about that, we're not going to kill you, we're going to cripple you!"

A couple of minute's later...

Venom breathed loudly as he started calm down, as he surveyed his handy work.

All of the Death Eater's were cocooned in webbing and hung together in groups on street lamps, all sporting nasty injuries.

The only one who wasn't knocked out was twitching rather violently, apparently in shock.

Soon, Harry was calm enough to ask,"Is that your true power?"

_"Yeah, pretty cool, huh, and by the way, what do you think of our great power," _asked Venom.

"The power, it feels good," breathed Harry.

_"Heheh, I know, by the way, still want to go after dear old Bella?"_

Harry was confused and said,"Huh? But we don't know where she went."

_"Let me explain, when she disapparated away, she took my webbing with her, right? Well, as long as one little strand of webbing is still intact, I can sense it and follow it wherever it is."_

"So we can track down Bellatrix," said Harry feeling a surge of bloodlust again.

_"Yep, and then when we find her, we can flip a coin to decide whether to eat her brain, or to humiliate her for life," said Venom cheerfully._

"Err, eat her brains?" said Harry feeling repulsed. Sure, he hated her, but he never wanted to eat her brain, that was just... wrong.

_"Fine, be a spoil sport. Anyways we gotta go now, my webbing turns into dust after two hours or so, and after that I won't be able to track her anymore."_

"Right, but first, let me leave a note for the aurors," said Harry looking at the captured Death Eaters.

After camouflaging himself so he wouldn't be seen, Venom started following the webbing's tracking signal, which according to him was quite a distance away.

But after 20 or something minutes, Venom sensed that Bellatrix had apparated again and this time, somewhere very close.

Doubling his speed, Venom leaped and swung until he finally found Bellatrix on the edge of a dirty river.

Venom grinned evilly and was about to strike when another figure apparated next to Bellatrix. He couldn't tell who it was, the figure was hooded and then it started running to someplace.

Bellatrix started running after her, limping slightly and said,"Cissy, wait!"

Feeling curious, Venom silently pursued them from a short distance when Bellatrix yelled,"Cissy, Narcissa, listen to me!"

_'Narcissa? She doesn't mean Narcissa Malfoy?' _thought Harry.

Bellatrix seized the hooded women's arm, but then she pulled it away.

"Go back, Bella!"

"You must listen to me!" _'Listen to what?'_

"I've listened already. I've made my decision. Leave me alone!"

Narcissa reached the top of the bank, where a line of old railings separated the river from a narrow, cobbled street.

Bellatrix continued to follow her and side by side they stood looking across the road at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness.

"He lives here?" asked Bellatrix in a voice of contempt. _'He? He who?' wondered Harry. _"In this Muggle dunghill? We must be the first of our kind ever to set foot-"

But Narcissa was not listening, she had slipped through a gap in the rusty railings and was already hurrying across the road.

"Cissy, wait!"

Bellatrix followed, as did Venom, and saw Narxissa darting through an alley between the houses into a second identical street. Some of the street lamps were broken; the two women along with Venom were running between patches of light and deep darkness.

Bellatrix caught up with Narcissa just as she turned another corner and this time succeeded in catching hold of her arm and swinging her around so that they faced each other.

"Cissy, you must not do this, you can't trust him-"

"The Dark Lord trust him, doesn't him, doesn't he?" _'Voldemort trusts who?'_

"The Dark Lord is... I believe mistaken," Bellatrix panted. _'Hold on, Bellatrix thinks Voldemort is wrong about something?'_

"In any case, we were told not to speak of the plan to anyone. This a betrayal of the Dark Lord's-"

"Let go, Bella!" snarled Narcissa, and she drew her wand from behind her cloak, holding it threateningly in Bellatrix's face. _'Curse her, curse her, curse her, curse her,' _Harry chanted.

Bellatrix laughed and said,"Cissy, your own sister? You wouldn't-"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!" Narcissa breathed hysterically as she brought down her wand like a knife, causing a flash of light.

Bellatrix let go of her sister's arm as though burned and yelled,"Narcissa!"

But Narcissa had rushed ahead. Rubbing her hand, Bellatrix followed again, keeping her distance as did Venom as they moved deeper into the deserted labyrinth of brick houses.

At last, Narcissa hurried up a street named Spinner's End, over which the towering mill chimney seemed to hover like a giant adomonitory finger. Her foot steps echoed on the cobbles as she passed boarded and broken windows, until she reached the very last house, where a dim light glimmered through the curtains in a downstairs room.

She had knocked on the door before Bellatrix, cursing under her breath, had caught up. Together, the three stood waiting until after a few seconds, they heard movement behind the door and it opened a crack.

A sliver of a man could be seen looking out at them, a man with long black hair parted in curtains around a sallow face and black eyes.

It took everything Harry had not to yell in shock, mentally he bellowed,_'SNAPE! What's he doing here?'_

Narcissa threw back her hood. She was so pale that she seemed to shine in the darkness; the long blonde hair streaming down her back her the look of a drowned person.

_"Yesh, what happened to her," Venom wondered._

"Naricisaa!" said Snape, opening the door a little wider,"What a pleasant surprise!"

"Severus," she said in a strained whisper. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."

"But of course."

He stood back to allow her to pass him into the house. Venom silently passed into the house as Bellatrix followed without invitation.

"Snape," she said curtly as she passed him.

"Bellatrix," he replied, his thin mouth curling into a smirk at the sight of her wounds. "Gotten yourself wounded lately?"

Bellatrix hissed at him, causing both Snape and Venom to smirk.

They stepped into a tiny sitting room as Venom surveyed his surroundings. _'Merlin, is this really where Snape lives?' _thought Harry.

Snape gestured Narcissa to the sofa. She threw off her cloak, cast it aside, and sat down staring at her white and trembling hands clasped in her lap. Bellatrix lowered her hood to reveal her face, as Venom suppressed a angry growl.

"So, what can I do for you?" Snape asked, settling himself in the armchair opposite the two sisters.

"We... we are alone, aren't we?" Narcissa asked quietly. _'No you're not.' _said Harry. _"Yes, your being watched, watched I say!' _yelled Venom dramatically

"Yes, of course. Well, Wormtail's here, but we're not counting vermin, are we?" _'What, Pettigrew's here?'_

Snape pointed his wand at the wall of books behind him and with a bang, a hidden door flew open, revealing a narrow staircase upon which Wormail stood frozen.

"As you have clearly realized, Wormtail, we have guests," said Snape lazily.

"Narcissa!" he said, in a squeaky voice. "And Bellatrix! How charming-"

"Wormtail will get us drinks, if you'd like them," said Snape. "And then he will return to his bedroom."

Wormtail winced and said,"I am not your servant!" _'Who cares what you think?' _snarled Harry.

"Really? I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you her to assist me."

"To assist, yes- but not to make you drinks and- clean your house!"

"I had no idea, Wormtail, that you were craving more dangerous assignments," said Snape silkily. "This can be easily: I shall speak to the Dark Lord-"

"I can speak to him myself if I want to!" said Wormtail shrilly. _'By speak, you mean whimper to him, right?' _said Harry.

"Of course you can," said Snape, sneering. "But in the meantime, bring us drinks. Some of the elf-made wine will do."

Wormtail hesitated for a moment, looking as though he might argue, but then turned went through a second door and returned carrying a dusty bottle and three glasses upon a tray. He put it down on the table and scurried from their presence, slamming the book-covered door behind him.

Snape poured out three glasses of blood red wine and handed two of them to the sisters. Narcissa murmured a word of thanks, whist Bellatrix said nothing, but continued to glower at Snape. This did not seem to intimidate him; on the contrary, he looked rather amused.

"The Dark Lord," he said, raising his glass and draining it. _'Yeah, to the biggest, bald headed snake face loser of all time,' _said Venom sarcastically.

The sisters copied him. Snape refilled their glasses. As Narcissa took her second drink she said in a rush,"Severus, I'm sorry to come her like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me."

Snape held up a hand to stop her, then pointed his wand again at the concealed staircase door. There was a loud bang and a squeal, followed by the sound of Wormtail scurrying back up the stairs. _'Heh, hope it really hurt him,' _said Venom darkly.

"My apologies," said Snape. "He has lately taken to listening at doors, I don't know what he means by it... You were saying, Narcissa?"

She took a great, shuddering breath and started again.

"Severus, I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone, but-"

"Then you ought to hold your tongue!" snarled Bellatrix. "Particularly in present company!"

"Present company?" repeated Snape sardonically. "And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?"

"That I don't trust you, Snape, as you very well know!" _'Wonder why she doesn't trust him,' _mused Venom.

Naricissa let out a noise that might have been a dry sob and covered her face with her hands. Snape set his glass down upon the table and sat back again, his hands upon the arms of his chair, smiling into Bellatrix's glowering face.

"Narcissa, I think we ought to hear what Bellatrix is bursting to say; it will save tedious interruptions. Well, continue, Bellatrix," said Snape. "Why is it that you do not trust me?"

"A hundred reasons!" she said loudly, striding out from behind the sofa to slam her glass upon the table. "Where to start! Where were you when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never make any attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you've lived in Dumbledore's pocket. Why did you stop the Dark Lord procuring the Sorcerer's Stone? Why did you not return at once when the Dark Lord was reborn? Where were you a few weeks ago when we battled to retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord? And why, Snape, is Harry Potter still alive, when you have had him at your mercy for five years?"

Venom was silent for a moment and mentally said_,'Why do I get the feeling that Snape really is on Voldemort's side?'_

She paused, her chest rising and falling rapidly, causing Venom to gag silently.

Snape smiled and said,"Before I answer you-oh yes, Bellatrix, I am going to answer! You can carry my words back to the other who whisper behind my back, and carry false tales of my treachery to the Dark Lord! Before I answer you, I say, let me ask a question in turn. Do you really think that the Dark Lord has not asked me each and every one of those questions? And do you really think that, had I not been able to give satisfactory answers, I would be sitting her talking to you?" _'That tears it, Snape is definitely on Voldemort's side!' _said Venom.

Bellatrix hesitated and said,"I know he believes you, but..."

"You think he is mistaken? Or that I have somehow hoodwinked him? Fooled the Dark Lord, the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen?"

Bellatrix said nothing, but looked, for the first time, a little discomfited. Snape did not press the point. He picked up his drink again, sipped it, and continued,"You ask where I was when the Dark Lord fell. I was where he had ordered me to be, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because he wished me to spy upon Albus Dumbledore. You know, I presume, that it was on the Dark Lord's orders that I took up the post?"

Bellatrix nodded almost imperceptibly and then opened her mouth, but Snape forestalled her.

"You ask why I did not attempt to find him when he vanished. For the same reason that Avery, Yaxley, the Carrows, Greyback, Lucius, and many others did not attempt to find him. I believe him finished. _'Too bad he wasn't.' _growled Venom. "I am not proud of it, I was wrong but there it is... If he had not forgiven we who have lost faith at the time, he would have very few followers left." _'Probably would,' _said Harry.

"He'd have me!" said Bellatrix passionately. "I, who spent many years in Azkaban for him!"

"Yes, indeed, most admirable," said Snape in a bored voice. "Of course, you weren't a lot of use to him in prison, but the gesture was undoubtedly fine-"

"Gesture!" she shrieked, looking slightly mad. "While I endured the dementors, you remained at Hogwarts, comfortably playing Dumbledore's pet!"

"Not quite," said Snape calmly. "He wouldn't give me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, you know. Seemed to think it might, ah, bring about a relapse... tempt me into my old ways." _'So that's why Dumbledore never gave him the job,' said Harry_.

"This was your sacrifice for the Dark Lord, not to teach your favorite subject?" Bellatrix jeered. "Why did you stay there all that time, Snape? Still spying on Dumbledore for a master you believe dead?"

"Hardly," said Snape, "although the Dark Lord is pleased that I never deserted my post: I had sixteen years of information on Dumbledore to give him when he returned, a rather more useful welcome-back present than endless reminiscences of how unpleasant Azkaban is..."

"But you stayed-"

"Yes, Bellatrix, I stayed," said Snape with a bit of impatience in his voice. "I had a comfortable job that I preferred to a stint in Azkaban. They were rounding up the Death Eaters you know. Dumbledore's protection kept me out of jail; it was most convenient and I used it. I repeat: The Dark Lord does not complain I stayed, so I do not see why you do. _'It's obvious. While you were enjoying yourself by torturing me at Hogwarts, she was stuck in Azkaban being driven loopy by the Dementors,' _said Harry.

"I think you next wanted to know," he pressed on, a little more loudly, for Bellatrix showed every sign of interrupting, "why I stood between the Dark Lord and the Sorcerer's Stone. That is easily answered. He did not know whether he could trust me. _'I don't see how Dumbledore could have trusted you!' _yelled Harry. "He thought, like you, that I turned from faithful Death Eater to Dumbledore's stooge." Venom had to supress a laugh at the word, "Dumbledore's stooge." "He was in a pitiable condition, very weak, sharing the body of a mediocre wizard. He did not dare reveal himself to a former ally if that alley might turn him over to Dumbledore or the Ministry. I deeply regret that he did not trust me, for he would have returned to power three years sooner." _'Oh merlin, no,' _said Harry. "As it was, I saw only greedy and unworthy Quirrell attempting to steal the stone and, I admit, I did all I could to thwart him." _'Yeah, and it took three 1st years to stop when you couldn't, __**Snivellus!' **_thought Harry smugly.

Bellatrix leered at Snape and said,"But you didn't return when he came back, you didn't fly back to him at once when you felt the Dark Mark burn-"

"Correct. I returned two hours later. I returned on Dumbledore's orders." _'DUMBLEDORE'S ORDER?' _Venom and Harry mentally screamed.

"On Dumbledore's-?" she bean, in a tone of outrage.

"Think!" said Snape, impatient again. "Think! By waiting two hours, just hours, I ensured that I could remain at Hogwarts as a spy! By allowing Dumbledore to think I was only returning to the Dark Lord's side because I was ordered to, I have been able to pass information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix ever since! Consider, Bellatrix: The Dark Mark had been stronger for months. I knew he must be about to return, all the Death Eaters knew! I had plenty of time to think about what I wanted to do, to plan my next move, to escape like Karkaroff, didn't I?"

"The Dark Lord's initial displeasure at my lateness vanished entirely, I assure you, when I explained that I remained faithful, although Dumbledore thought I was his man. Yes, the Dark Lord thought that I had left him forever, but he was wrong."_'And Dumbledore was wrong and completely off his nut to ever trust you!' yelled Venom._

"Due to the fact that I'm getting exhausted from writing from writing this part, I'll flash forward this

Venom silently opened a window, crept over it, and closed it as he started making his way back to where he left those Death Eaters entangled in his webbing.

"I knew it all along," growled Harry. "He was a slimy git all this time, and Dumbledore _believed _it!"

_"I say we go back in there and introduce them to my little friends, and Mr. Death!" _yelled Venom.

"No," said Harry firmly. "We need to get revenge on them the best way possible, which means we might need to get a little help."

_"Help? From who?"_ asked Venom.

"A good friend of mine with a furry little problem," said Harry.

_"Ah, trying to convert Mooney back to his marauder ways then, are we?" _said Venom with a tone of mischief.

"That's the plan," said Harry.

"Ew, what is gunk?" asked Nymphadora Tonks as she and the rest of the Order tried pulling the web off the Death Eaters as spells didn't seem to have much effect on the web.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Remus looking at a white piece of parchment attached to a Death Eater.

Tonks took it off and read it aloud,"They say that truth is good for the soul. These guys should have listened. Fix e'm up with a nice, comfy cell in Azkaban. Signed, Your Friendly Neighborhood, Venom."

Remus blinked and said,"Friendly neighborhood, Venom?"

"Hey, don't look at me, Venom was the one who came up with that last part!" said Harry who had gone uninvisible.

Ignoring the startled looks they gave him, Harry turned to Remus and said,"Mooney, I need to have a word with you."


	4. Prelude to a battle

Sorry it took so long to write, had serious writer's block. Oh and on a romantic note, I have decided to change this from a Harry/Cho fic to a Harry/Luna fic.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Venom.

An hour later, after a long ordeal, Harry and Remus were in Dumbledore's office.

Harry walked up to Dumbeldore and said,"Professor, I'm going to come out clean and say it, Snape isn't on our side. He's really been on Voldemort's side all this time, acting as a double agent for him!"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment and said,"What makes you believe this?"

Harry let out a groan of frusteration and explained the events of Spinners End to Dumbledore.

"Harry, we cannot take your word alone that Severus is-"

"SNAPE IS ON VOLDEMORT'S SIDE!" Harry yelled. "You have to believe me!"

"Believe what, Potter?" Snape's voice said.

Harry turned around to see Snape opening the door that led into the room, wearing his usual smirk. "What were you yelling about this time, Potter?"

Harry walked right up to Snape, looked him straight in the eye and growled,"I know that your on Voldemort's side."

Snape sneered and said,"And exactly what makes you-"

Harry cut Snape off and yelled,"What me think that? I'll tell you what makes me think that!"

Harry grabbed Snape by the neck and threw him hard against a wall, leaving a crack where he landed.

Dumbledore and Remus took out their wands, but two tentacles sprouted of the back of Harry's jacket which snatched the wands away from them.

Harry's right arm became covered in symbiote goo as he wrapped a black tentacle around Snape's head.

Venom then started looking at Snape's memories with relative ease as not even his skills in Occulmency were a match for him.

Dumbledore and Remus marched over to Harry, with Remus saying,"Harry, please, I know you have a grudge against Severus but-MMPH!"

Harry's left hand turned into it's symbiote form and aimed it at Remus's mouth which sent out a stream of white webbing that silenced the Marauder.

"Not now, Remus, I _have _to know if he's really-"

Harry was shocked silent as Venom started giving him memories of Snape's childhood, or to be more accurate, his frienship with his mother.

Harry stared at him for a moment and said,"You knew my mom when you were a kid?"

Realizing that Harry could find out his darkest secret, Snape bellowed,"OUT OF MY HEAD, POTTER!"

"No way, this isn't impossible, you...you were in love with her?" Harry asked after Venom had shown everything up to when Snape promised to protect him.

Snape's face became white with rage as Dumbledore muttered,"Merlin, he knows."

"LET GO OF ME!" Snape roared as he kicked Harry hard in the stomach, causing him to let go of him.

Harry stumbled back wincing in pain from the blow but it soon vanished after Venom healed the bruise.

"Harry, what did you see?" asked Remus, seeing Harry's shocked expression.

"He...he...lo-" Harry began.

Snape whipped out his wand and fired a hex which Harry easily dodged yelling,"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TELL HIM WHAT YOU SAW!"

Normally, Harry would feel intimidated by Snape right now, but with Venom inside of him, the presence of fear was gone.

"So, this is the reason why you hate me, I look like the man that she fell in love with, the love that you wanted from her?"

Snape did nothing but glare at him hatefully and Harry turned over to Dumbledore and said,"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment and said,"Severus made me promise to never divulge that information with anyone."

Harry scoffed and said,"Why? Afraid of being pittied? The love of your life died and you just had to take it all out on her son?"

Snape roared and charged at Harry who showed no sign of shock.

Just as Snape was about to strike him, Harry grasped his neck in a choke-hold, lifted him up, and kicked him right in the crotch.

The effect was instant, and not just because Harry used his symbiote strength. Snape's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he let out a scream that nearly caused Venom to screech in pain.

Harry let him drop down to the ground as the once arrogant potions master writhed in pain, enjoying the wailing Snape was making.

Dumbledore and Lupins reaction to this was...humorous to say the least. Albus who for the first Harry ever saw in living memory, had his jaw open so wide he could easily see it through his beard and his eyes were wide open in shock. Remus had a look of denial on his face and muttered,"Not even James would be willing to go so low..."

"You mean my father never gave this lust crazed greasy git a good kick between the legs?" asked Harry. "Oh well, no matter, I'm sure he and Padfoot are ready to die again from laughter wherever they are."

Harry then transformed into his Venom symbiote form and was heading towards a window when Remus said,"Harry, wait, where do you think you are going?"

Venom suddenly became extremelly still and turned around slowly and said in a dark voice,"Voldemort is still out there Moony, that means I have to shut him down for good. And besides I need to know how that dragon got into Privet Drive and who sent it. Until then, farwell!"

With that said, Venom leaped out a window, breaking it in the process while yelling a kamikaze type yell screaming,"BANZAI!"

Dumbledore and Remus were silent for a moment and then Remus said,"Should we go after him?"

Dumbledore shook his head and said,"No, perhaps for now we should let Harry go off on his own. Besides I am sure that eventually he will come back to us in time."

Snape yelled,"I hope he never comes back! Stupid Potter, if he wasn't blessed with his mothers eyes I would've-"

Remus glared at him and said,"Be quiet Snape, and besides Harry is right, I'm really suprised James never kicked you in that area."

It didn't take long for Venom to get out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade. It was then that Harry's body suddenly collapsed to the ground, with Venom saying_,"Harry, what's wrong?"_

_Voldemort was incredibly angry as Bellatrix told him of the creature she had encountered earlier. Not only was this... black monster incredibly powerful but it had severely wounded and imprisoned a portion of his loyal Death Eaters._

_"My Lord, I admit, that creature was extremelly powerful, but if it fought you..." started Bellatrix._

_Voldemort raised a hand and said,"Now, now, Bellatrix, we shouldn't try to destroy him. Instead we should extend out a hand of friendship to this powerful being._

_Bellatrix looked uncertain and said,"My Lord, I strongly doubt that this creature will side with you, for when I encountered it, it seemed to have an intense hatred of our fellow Death Eaters."_

_"Then perhaps we should... persuade him. I'm sure that Greyback could change his mind on the night of a full moon."_

_Bellatrix grinned sadistically and then pulled out a piece of Venom's webbing and said,"My Lord, the creature fired this at me and the rest of Death Eaters, perhaps you could find out more about him if you studied this?"_

_"HAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRY!"_

Harry let out a gasp of exhaustion as his vision ended with Venom pulling him out of it.

_"Harry, are you alright?" _Venom asked in concern.

Harry groaned and said,"Aside from having a headache, I'm perfectly fine. I don't suppose you saw any of that?"

_"Yes, I did, though I'm not sure how you got it, I thought I could keep him out of your mind... anyways Harry we cannot allow Voldemort to keep that piece of me with him. If he found out how to create more it, we could have another symbiote on our hands."_

Harry involuntarily shuddered, Voldemort was bad enough, but if he actually bonded with a symbiote, one wouldn't be able to imagine the carnage he could create!

"Please... tell me you can still track him down," Harry begged.

_"I can, luckily that piece of me hasn't turned to dust now, so I can still track them," _said Venom.

With that done, Venom began tracking the seperated piece of him down. After several hours however, night had fallen which made seeing harder to see along with the fact that Harry was starting to feel sleepy.

_"Harry, maybe we better stop for the night, if we get into a battle you'll have to be at 100 percent," _commanded Venom.

"I'm not tired," said Harry drowsly before he let out a long yawn.

Venom snorted and said,"Please, and besides I can move your body while you sleep and when I find out where Voldemort is, I'll wake you, okay?"

Harry thought about this for a moment and said,"Okay."

Since they were currently in a grassy field, Venom found a tree in which he used his webbing to make a web net for Harry to rest on.

After Harry had completely fallen asleep, Venom was ready to go off again until he noticed the night sky. There were shooting meteors tonight and they made Venom stop to think for a moment.

Space, that was where he was born, Venom was sure, but where was it in space that he was born? Once again, Venom tried looking back into his memories, only to find practically nothing about his true origins. Venom let out a sigh of dissapointment, for some reason, several decades he had lost all memories of his past, the only thing he could remember was the words, "Spider-Man" and "Counter-Earth." What did those words mean, and why did he remember them? Why?

Shaking these thoughts aside, Venom went back to his search, careful to make sure Harry didn't wake-up or drain any energy from him in mid-sleep.

It was morning when Venom finally found where Voldemort was hiding out. It was a old warehouse in a deserted village. Venom was suspicious of this and muttered,"If this is where Voldemort and his little Death Eaters are, then why hasn't the Ministry or the Order found yet?"

Taking Harry's body to a more safe location, Venom slithered of Harry's body and turned into a symbiotic hand that gently shook Harry awake.

"Are we here," said Harry drowsly, waking up,

_"Yes," _said Venom turning into a symbiotic liquid that formed over Harry's body and transformed it into it's non-muscular symbiote costume.

Getting up, Harry became invisible to avoid detection and steathly began making his way towards the warehouse. He came to a stop however when the door opened to reveal Peter Pettigrew.

Realzing that he could get some information from him, Harry waited until the door closed on it's own, and then silently walked up to Pettigrew, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Wormtail flinched and turned around to see, Venom in his monstrous form who had a rather feral grin on his face. "Hello," said Venom in a friendly voice, or at least as friendly as it could be.

Enjoying the look of pure terror on his face, Venom clenched Wormtail's entire head with one hand and then started leaping away from the village.

When Wormtail could finally see again he saw the world up-side down, only to realize that _he _was hanging upside down. And in a giant spider-web nonetheless.

Like a flash of lightning, Venom's face greeted Wormtail who said,"Hello, Wormtail, I don't suppose you have information that I could find useful?"

Wormtail didn't respond for he had just fainted from shock and terror, which caused Venom to growl and then start beating him viciously until the traitorous Death Eater woke up.

Venom extended a razor-sharp claw and growled,"Now, we're only gonna ask this once, TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW NOW OR SUFFER A HORRIFIC FATE!" Venom bellowed.

Wormtail whimpered and cried,"I can't."

Venom calmly said,"Why NOOOT!"

"You don't know the Dark Lord, he's horrible-"

Venom silenced Wormtail with a blast of webbing and then positioned himself closer to him and snarled,"_We're _here, _he _isn't and we're _worse_!"

Venom ripped the webbing off Wormtail's face and said,"And besides, why wouldn't you want to help your old buddies out?"

Wormtail was confused and asked,"What do you mean?"

Venom got a brilliant idea and said,"You don't recognize us? It's us, Prongs and Padfoot, your old _friends_, remember?"

Wormtail's eyes went wide and muttered,"No, this is impossible, you two are dead, there's no way you two could possibly-"

Venom laughed cruelly and said,"Impossible? Wormtail you're talking about us, the greatest Marauders ever! It would easy for us to escape the confines of death once the both of us were together!"

Venom extended a claw towards him and growled,"Now, be a good little rat and tell us what we want to know."

"Prongs, Padfoot, please... you two wouldn't...kill your old best friend would you?" Wormtail said in a tiny voice.

Venom put a hand to the bottom of his jaw and looked thoughtful,"Hmm, an old friend? Like Moony? Of course not! You? _No._"

Venom opened his mouth wide exposing his jaws and tongue and said,"Now, tell us something that we could use against Voldemort- oh stop with the flinching! Or else we'll have extract the information, from your brain!"

Wormtail started crying and yelled,"Fine! All I know is that the Dark Lord is preparing some kind of strength enhancing potion!"

Venom grabbed Wormtail by the throat and snarled,"What _kind _of strength enhancing potion?!"

Wormtail whimpered,"I don't know, they barely tell me anything-"

Wormtail didn't get to finish his sentence for Venom had just given him a knock-out punch and muttered,"Of course you don't know much, who in their right mind would tell a traitorous rat like you any sensetive information?"

After encasing him in a spider-web cocoon and putting him in a large spider-web between two tree's along with a note, Venom made his way into the warehouse.

Venom sent out a symbiote tendril through a hole in the door to see if anyone was inside and saw that at least several dozen Death Eaters were inside.

Venom grinned and said,"Time to party!"

Everyone in the warehouse was shocked when the doors were suddenly sent flying with one punch from Venom's fist. Grinning, he jumped into the room and bellowed at the top of his voice,"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

15 minutes, several severe beat-downs, web-wedgies, and traumatizing later...

Venom breathed heavily, rather worn-out from defeating all these Death Eaters. Every last one of them were unconcionse and some were on the ground or in web cocoons.

Venom managed a small grin and yelled to absolutely no one,"THANK YOU FOR COMING EVERYONE AND GOOD NIGHT!"

Suddenly Venom heard someone clapping and turned around to see it was Voldemort making the sound and beside him was Bellatrix. "Impressive."

Venom smirked and said,"Lord Baldymort we presume?"

Voldemort let out a snarl and Bellatrix shrieked,"How dare you disrespect the Dark-"

Bellatrix was cut short due to a glob of webbing that covered her mouth, preventing her from talking.

"Okay, one, we can call Mr. Baldy here whatever we want, two our name is Venom, three, PREPARE TO BE-"

Whatever it was that Venom was going to say, he didn't say it for a Grawp-sized meteor had suddenly crashed through the room and slammed right into the ground.

The sheer force of it sent out a shockwave that sent everyone in the warehouse flying and nearly knocked out Venom due to the fact that it nearly fell on top of him.

Struggling to get back on his feet, Venom heard Voldemort scream,"My experiment!"

Voldemort took out his wand and aimed it at a door which opened up automatically and then ran inside it.

Venom let out a exhausted growl and said,"Your not getting away!" With that said, Venom started chasing after Voldemort, ready to finish him off once and for all.

If Venom had stayed where he was a few moments longer, he might have noticed that a red and black substance started coming out from cracks within the meteor which then started oozing towards Bellatrix's body.


	5. Battle Royale and an odd girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Venom or Carnage

Venom ran through the door to find a large laboratory with many potion vial's and serums.

In the center of the room was a rather large black cauldron with a green substance in it. Standing next to it was Voldemort who hissed,"Do you really think that with brute strength alone, that you actually have a chance of killing me?"

Venom shrugged and said,"Yeah, pretty much."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him and snarled,"You must truely be feeling arrogant aren't you? You might have been lucky enough to maim a good portion of my Death Eaters but they are nothing compared to me! Now, I don't suppose you know what this is?" said Voldemort pointing towards the cauldron.

Venom stared hard at the cauldron and said,"Alright, don't tell us, we think we got it... it's on the top of our tongue, wait! We got it! It's a potion in a cauldron!"

Voldemort bore a sadistic smirk on his face and said,"It's not just any potion, it's a brand new potion that I've recently created. This potion, which I've called the Oz potion, will-"

"Do something that will make you stronger, blah blah blah," said Venom mockingly.

Voldemort's eyes gleamed with rage and before he could do anything else, a horrible shriek was heard.

On the left side of the laboratory, the wall was smashed right open by some sort of red claw.

Venom turned towards this incoming intruder, and then said,"All right who is it that's trying to stop us from finally giving this-"

With a terrible roar of agony, the creature jumped into the room screaming in Bellatrix's voice,"MASTER!!"

_'Bellatrix? What on earth happened to her,' _asked Harry.

Venom was silent for a moment and bellowed,"HOLY CRAP ON A FUCK STICK! IT'S CARNAGE!"

_'Who?,'_ asked Harry.

_'Harry, Carnage is my...son.'_

Harry was silent for a moment and said_,'Okay, how? I really don't see how you could get a female symbiote pregnant.'_

_'Harry, my kind reproduces asexually,' _said Venom bluntly.

_'Well that can't be fun especially with the giving birth part,' _said Harry.

_'Trust me it wasn't,' _said Venom darkly with a shudder.

"MASTER! MASTER! HELP ME!!" Carnage screamed as the monstrosity started wreaking destruction in the lab by smashing vials with his claws and sending out redish-black tentacles everywhere.

"Bellatrix stop! Your going to-"

Voldemort was too late however as Carnage sent the black cauldron flying, spewing it's contents all over Voldemort!

Venom winced and said,"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!"

Voldemort screamed in pain as the potion was fused into his body, turning his body green.

"Uh, Voldy, you alright," asked Venom as Voldemort started mutating.

Suddenly Carnage tackled Venom to the ground who let out a small yelp of pain from the force of impact.

Venom punched Carnage of him and fired a web-line at the red symbiote.

Venom reeled him in and then hit him with a wicked uppercut that sent Carnage flying straight through the top of the roof.

Venom smirked and then was hit by a blast of fire from the back!

Venom let out a animalistic screech and looked around to see what had attacked him and said,"Ah, crap.

It was Voldemort, only he had become completely mutated from the OZ potion. Now, he looked nothing else but some sort of demon. His entire body had become dark green and incredibly muscular, though not quite as big as Venom. Miraculously his robes were not completely ribbed though most of his chest was exposed. There were thick scales on his body and on his head were small horns. His face was gleaming with hatred and his eyes were glowing red as he snarled,"You... you did this to me, you turned me into this!"

Venom held up his right hand in self-defense and said,"Okay, 2 things. 1:The crazy lady was the one who did this to you. 2:Your new look is actually an improvement on you Voldy, you actually look better than you were pretty boy Tommy Riddle."

Voldemort let out a roar that shook the room and yelled,"Don't you even dare call me by that name!"

"You know, I think I once said something like that a long time ago,"pondered Venom.

Suddenly Voldemort's body became engulfed in flames! Venom took a cautious step back. If Voldemort could use fire based energy attacks, this fight could prove incredibly hard and rather painful at his behalf.

Voldemort fired several large fireballs from his hands at Venom who leaped and did sumersaults to dodge them and clung towards a wall.

'Darn, can't get too close to him, we'll only get barbaqued.'

'_Venom, I've got a idea, why don't you try throwing objects at him from a distance?' _said Harry.

Venom dodged another fireball and said,'Great idea!'

Venom grabbed a large table, picked it up, and threw it at Voldemort who fired a fireball at the table which split it into two and set it on fire but on of them hit Voldemort hard in the chest.

Venom quickly grabbed several dozen potion beakers with his symbiote tentacles and flung them at Voldemort before he could get up and defend.

Voldemort hissed in pain as the potion vials exploded on his body and he fell down on his knee's with the fire surrounding him burning out.

Seeing his chance, Venom fired a web-line at Voldemort's chest and then he tugged hard on it, reeling Voldemort in.

As Voldemort was sent flying towards him, Venom focused the strength in his right hand and then decked him with a powerful punch that sent Voldemort hard on the ground.

However, Voldemort wasn't going to give up so quickly and got up on his feet in a instance, growling.

Venom let out a battle roar and charged towards Voldemort, his claws slashing at the air.

Voldemort sent out a double-fisted punch towards Venom who caught them in his hands.

Both of them growled viciously as they tried pushing each other back. Venom was hard pressed by the strength of Voldemort but still, he was stronger and with a wild roar, shoved Voldemort back and struck him with a strong punch to the gut.

Opening his jaws wide, Venom slammed them shut on Voldemorts' left shoulder who let out a roar of pain.

Not letting go, Venom slammed Voldemort hard on a wall, breaking it in the process, and then lifting him up, slammed Voldemort down hard on the ground with 70 of his strength.

For a moment, it looked like Voldemort was down for the count, after all, his left shoulder was bleeding rapidly with a lot of the tissue torn off. But then his entire body became engulfed with flames larger than ever before.

With a horrible roar, he tackled Venom and grabbed him in a back-breaking bear hug. Venom let out a screech of pain as his stength began to decrease rapidly due to the heat of the fire.

Gathering whatever strength he had left in his body, Venom extended his claws and stabbed Voldemort right through his left shoulder blades.

Voldemort let out a bone-chilling roar and let go of Venom who collapsed on his back.

Voldemort fell on his knee's, his breathing labored as he clutched his wound which was covered in blood.

Growling he said,"This isn't over, Venom."

Taking a massive leap, Voldemort jumped towards a hole in the ceiling and fled.

Venom groaned in pain as the flames on his body continued to burn him.

Summoning Harry's wand from a pocket dimension, Venom pointed it at himself and weakly said,"Augementai."

This released a stream of water at him which quickly doused out the flames.

Venom's slowly turned back into Harry's clothes as Harry became visible.

He looked like a wreck, to say the least, there were burn marks on his body, bruises, and his glasses were cracked.

Exhaustingly, Harry weakly got up and said,"Some fight, huh?"

_'Harry...don't talk,' _said Venom in a tired tone.

"Fine," said Harry weakly.

Harry managed to drag himself outside and muttered,"Great, how am I supposed to get back to civilization?"

As Harry made his way into the woods his remaining strength started to dwindle and soon enough he fell down to the ground.

"I think I'll just take quick nap here," said Harry drowsly as he fell asleep.

When Harry came to he found himself on a bed with a sheet over his face.

Pulling it of, he looked around to see he was in some sort of odd bedroom.

_'Hey Venom, where are we?' _asked Harry.

_'I don't know, I fell asleep when you did to get some strength back, though to be honest I didn't get much back.'_

They're mental conversation was interrupted when footsteps were heard coming up.

Harry tensed, unsure of who it was until the door opened to reveal...

"Hello, Harry Potter," said Luna Lovegood.

Harry blanched and said,"Luna? What are you doing here?"

She have him her usual dreamy look and said,"Well, this is my home, so it is quite possible that I come here often during the summer."

Harry got out of the bed, wincing a little bit and said,"Er, how exactly did I get here?"

"Do you remember when I told you that me and my daddy were going on an expedition to find a Crumple Horned Snorcack? Well, we seemed to have gotten the wrong directions and ended up someplace else when I found you sleeping in the forest," explained Luna.

"That makes sense. Well, thanks for getting me to safety Luna, but I sorta have to get going," said Harry.

For the first time Harry saw concern on Luna's face as she said,"Harry, I may not be a licensed Healer, but shouldn't you rest for a couple of days? You looked really injured when I found you and Daddy almost considered taking you to St.Mundogo's."

Harry tensed, the thought of being taken to St.Mundogo's was unnerving due to the risk of Healers accidentely finding out about Venom and reporting his existence to the Ministry.

"Um, on second thought, maybe your right, I guess I could take it a little easy for a couple of days," said Harry.

Luna's expression turned back into it's usual dreamy one and she said,"Good to hear, Harry. Would you like to see the rest of my house?"

Harry nodded and said,"Sure."

As she and Harry walked downstairs, Harry heard Venom say_,'Well, this definately is the oddest place I've ever been. Still, the place does look cool, in a cosmic sort of way.'_

_'Yeah, I guess you could say that, Luna's house does look pretty facinating,'_ said Harry.

As Luna and Harry finised going around the house, they went outside by the pojnd when Harry suddenly realized something. "Hey, Luna where's your dad?"

"Oh, he's a little bit busy at the Quibbler, business after all has been really great lately," responded Luna.

Harry smiled and was about to say something when Venom said rather mischievously_,'Really? Then it's just you and Luna then. All by yourselves, heh heh.'_

Harry frowned and said,_'What are you talking about?'_

Venom feigned innocence and said rather quickly,'_Nothing. At least nothing that you are in desperate need of help at.'_

Harry's frown grew bigger and he said,_'What are you getting at?"_

Venom pretended to sound shocked and said_,'You mean you don't know? I'm talking about you and Luna becoming really, really good friends.'_

_'I still don't under- what a minute,' _said Harry as realization took hold.

Venom's voice became extremelly cheecky and he said_,'That's right! I'm talking about you and Luna taking it up a couple of levels!'_

Harry quickly tried to make Venom see sense and said_,'Venom, me and Luna are just friends. Nothing else, nothing more, and nothing less.'_

_'Sure, that's what they all say, until you start snogging her all over the place,' _said Venom smugly.

Harry resisted an audible groan and said_,'Venom, explain to me how a relationship between me and Luna could possibly work out?'_

Venom laughed and started explaining to his inexperienced lesser half the way a relationship worked._ 'First of all, we can safely assume that Luna is a girl, unless you'd like me to check...'_

_'VENOM!'_

_'Just kidding. Now, two: Luna actually believed you when you said that Voldemort was back and practically no one else didn't. Plus she joined the Da.'_

_'Well, she did believe me, but so did other people and she wasn't the only one who joined the D.A,' _countered Harry.

Venom scoofed and said_,'Doesn't matter. Now three: She's good with emotions. She could read you like a book during your 5th year. And if I may add, she was the only one out of the rest of your friends who had any success in bringing you out of your depression?'_

Harry paused and said_,'Well, okay you got a point there. She did help me in some dark times.'_

Venom suppressed a grin, this was beggining to work! _"Now 4:-"_

"Harry. Harry," Luna's suddenly said, once again bringing Harry and Venom's mental conversation to an end.

"Huh, oh, sorry Luna. Must've spaced out for a moment," said Harry hastily.

Luna gave him a thoughful look and said,"I don't suppose a Wrackspurt got into you? They can make your brain go fuzzy."

Harry grinned sheepishly and said,"I guess that could be it."

_'Smooth move, Harry,' _said Venom.

Harry resisted the urge to say something back at Venom and instead turned towards Luna and said,"So what else have you been doing on our summer?"

She smiled her usual smile and said,"I haven't been much lately. A bit lonely without the D.A but Ginny comes over every other week."

Harry blinked and said,"Ginny? She comes over now?"

Luna nodded and said,"It's not too far from her house though most of the time she just comes here to avoid being with her up-coming sister-in-law."

Harry's mouth opened in suprise and said,"Really? They didn't tell me that. Which one of her brothers is getting married?"

Luna smiled and said,"Ronald."

Harry thought he was going to faint. "Ron?" he spluttered.

Luna started laughing and said,"No, I was playing with you."

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief and said,"Luna, please, don't do that again. For a moment I really thought Ron was engaged."

Luna let out a giggle, one that didn't seem to irritate Harry in the slightest and said,"I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but it was really funny seeing your face like that."

_'Yeah, it really was,' _cackled Venom.

Harry chuckled and said,"Alright, I guess I could forgive you, provided I did this first!"

Harry picked Luna up bridal-style and leaped into the lake, drenching them both.

Luna blew out some water from her mouth and said serenely,"That was very mature, Harry."

Harry froze for a moment and then started laughing loudly and soon enough Luna joined him.

The two didn't stop laughing for at least a minute, at which point, Venom said_,'Having fun are we?'_

Harry's mood didn't vanish as he said,'Ah, be quiet Venom.'

Venom chuckled and said,_'Whatever you say.'_

Harry and Luna got out of the lake, shivering a bit, and then Luna said,"Let's dry off in the sun."

Finding a particularly grassy piece of land, Luna rested on her back, eyes closed, enjoying the sun.

Harry was about to do the same when he suddenly noticed Luna.

Her clothes, now wet, clung to her body very tightly, exposing her rather impressive curves and stunning pale legs.

Harry continued staring at her body until Venom said loudly_,'Well, it's seems that our dashing young man Harry James Potter has fallen madly in love in the ravishing Luna Lovegood.'_

Harry snapped out of it and snarled,'Shut up!'

Venom huffed and said,_'Fine, I was getting bored anyways.'_

Harry gently came down on his back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Glad to have finally reached a brief moment of peace, Harry wondered how many more moments like this would come and last.

Sadly, if your a boy wizard with rotten bad luck, have a insane green skinned hypocrite out to get you, and to top it of a wisecracking alien symbiote that talks in your head, than you'd be lucky to get one per month.

Meanwhile, in a undisclosed area...

Bellatrix trudged along the path to Malfoy Manor in a exhausted manner. She could barely even stand up due to lack of energy and shock at what had happened to her the past few hours.

After that... thing came onto her she lost all her control over her body and will. And worst of all it was doing something to her mind that even her Occulemency couldn't block. Every passing minute she was getting images and flashed from another life, one which was disturbingly like hers, only with more blood.

She let out a small gasp when a rather crazed voice said_,'Maybe we can help each other, if you let us get to know each other!'_

Bellatrix pressed her hands to her ears and said,"I am not hearing this, I am NOT going insane..."

_'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' _Carnage laughed in a sick, psychopathic voice. _'You qualified for the nut house long before you even went to Azkaban!'_

Bellatrix hissed angrily and snarled,"What are you?!"

Carnage let out a fake gasp of shock and yelled dramatically_,'Who am I? WHO AM I?!' I am the valient slayer of so many humans that they actually made a Most Valuable Killer award for me! I am the one who saw to it the extinction of countless alien species! And to top it all off I'm the winner of the Blood Gore Fest Universal Championship SIXTEEN YEARS RUNNING!! And you've never heard of me?'_

Bellatrix blinked and said,"Alright, you've got my attention. What exactly are you?"

Carnage began to explain exactly what he was to Bellatrix in long detail along with the history of his people.

After he finished Carnage said,'_Alrighty then, now that we've gotten the introductions and blood filled histories out of the way, let's get down to business.'_

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and she said suspiciously,"What kind of business?!"

Carnage let out a gasp of mock hurt and said_,'How dare you make suck a accusation! I may not genilitia but I have standards! You've got a really nice rack by the way.'_

Bellatrix let out a growl of anger and Carnage laughed and said_,'Just joking.' 'Not,' _he said mentaly.

Carnage cleared his throat and said_,'As I was saying, I think we could help each other. I can't do as much or kill as much without a host and you want to please your little green skinned snake man. So I propose a partnership.'_

"A partnership?" asked Bellatrix.

_'Yes, do you remember that little fiasco in the Dept. of Mystery? Imagine how well that would have gone if yah me on.'_

Bellatrix nodded, a sadistic grin forming on her face,"Your right about that."

Carnage resisted a yell of triumph, he had her now! _'Exactly, Bellatrix, imagine what we could do together.' _His voice dropped to an evil whisper. _'What we could create. Magic, brute force, and blades, all the Mudblood's and Muggles we could rid the world of! IMAGINE IT!'_

Bellatrix couldn't hold it in, she let out a maniacal laugh and yelled,"Alright, you have me convinced! Here's to a wonderful new partnership!"

Carnage laughed like a hyeana and yelled_,"It's gonna be one hell of a time working with yah Bella! Oh and as gift of our friendship I would like to share with you a bit of wisdom.'_

Bellatrix stopped laughing and chuckled," What is it?"

_'You can't spell slaughter... without LAUGHTER!' _laughed Carnage and soon enough Bellatrix joined him.

Meanwhile, with Harry Potter...

Harry munched happily on a piece chocolate cookie. For lunch, Luna had offered Harry several pieces of chocolate cake, cookies, and some pudding. To say that Venom was ecstatic about this was an understatent as the symbiote's strength and power was swiftly restored after Harry finished eating.

_'Ah, with the power of the sacred chocolate, my strength is restored!' _said Venom dramatically.

Harry chuckled and said,'You don't have to be so dramatic, Venom.'

Venom scoofed and said_,"Whatever. By the way when are we going to see the Weasley's?'_

'In an hour, Luna's going to come with us as well.'

Venom chuckled and said,_'That's nice.'_

Harry sighed and then suddenly realized something,'Hey, wait, did we forget something?'

Meanwhile...

"This has Harry's work written all over it," said Nymphadora Tonks.

She along with several dozen aurors had been summoned to this area after they had detected the Trace from someone's wand along with a large amount of magical activity.

Despite her low spirits she couldn't help but smile at the prospect that a portion of Voldemort's Death Eater's were now going to Azkaban. With all of them tied up in webbing it didn't take much for the aurors to drag the Death Eaters of to Azkaban.

Suprisingly they went quietly, they all seemed to be in a state of shock and were muttering in fear under their breathes.

While going around the area, Tonks spotted something in a tree. A web with someone on it. Going up to it she saw the cocooned form of Peter Petiggrew on it.

Levitating him down with Wingardium Leviosa, Tonks found another note attached to his chest.

It read,"They say justice is blind. I say that it can be completely cruel to people who didn't rat out their friends or blow up a street. Please help my disloyal old pal here find a most cold and lonely cell in Azkaban.

Sincerely, Your Friendly Symbiote Venom

P.S. If you find a Dementor, make sure he gives Wormtail a good-night kiss.

Tonks started laughing for the first time in a while and said,"That was better than last time!"


	6. Old friends and old hags

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Venom

An hour after Harry finished lunch, he and Luna were off to the Burrow

Venom had suggested that they take broomsticks since Luna possessed nowhere near Harry's new level of stamina and the trip would take long on foot.

Luckily, Luna had two rather old-looking though still functional brooms which they used to fly over to the Weasley home.

In a matter of minutes they arrived at the Burrow and Harry knocked on the door saying,"Hello? Ron? Mrs. Weasley?"

In seconds the door flew open to reveal a shocked looking Mrs. Weasley who shrieked,"Harry!"

She grabbed Harry in a back-breaking hug that would have would have bruised Harry's skin if not for Venom and yelled,"We've all been so worried! When the Order said you disappeared we all thought the worst and-"

'Harry, get her of us! I don't like hugs!' yelled Venom.

Harry broke out of the hug and and placed two comforting hands on her shoulders and said,"Mrs. Weasley it's alright, it's alright! I just got lost in a forest and it took a while for me to get back out of there."

Mrs. Weasley started to calm down and said,"Well, are you okay?"

Harry nodded and said,"I'm fine really, Luna and her dad found me and helped me get here."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly noticed Luna and embraced her in a hug and said,"Oh thank you for finding him, Luna."

She smiled serenely and said,"It wasn't hard. It would be hard not to notice a beaten up, bleeding wizard lying down unconciose on the ground."

A few minutes later...

"You just had to tell her that, didn't you?" said Harry loftily.

Luna have him a apologetic look and said,"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Forgiven," said Harry.

"So, mind telling where'd you disappeared of to," asked Ron.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were all outside by the pond relaxing and questioning Harry on his disappearance.

Harry was about to think of a cover-up story when Venom said,'Why don't you just tell them the truth?'

'That's okay with you?'

'Of course, remember last year, when everyone kept secrets away from you? You shouldn't do the same to the people who were there for you when you needed it the most and besides, it might come in handy,' said Venom.

Harry sighed and said,'Okay.'

Standing up, Harry turned towards his friends and said,"All right, I'll tell you all what happened, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

They all nodded and Hermione said,"You can trust us, Harry."

Harry smiled and said,"Thanks. Now, a couple of days ago at midnight during my birthday a meteorite crash-landed next to my relatives home in Privet Drive."

Hermione looked shocked while Ron looked confused and said,"What's that?"

Hermione turned towards him and said,"It's a rock from outer space that can crash anywhere on the earth."

Harry nodded and said,"She's right, Ron. But this one was special because encased in it was a black symbiote."

"Symbiote?" asked Ginny.

Harry stood up and said,"I think I could explain it better if I showed you."

His friend's expression changed from curiosity to shock and in Ron's case, horror as Harry transformed into his monstrous symbiote form.

"This," said Venom pointing at himself in a duel voice. "Is a symbiote. A living organism from outer space that bonds together with a host. In this case, me."

Venom transformed back into Harry who said,"So, what do you think?"

Luna was the first to speak by squealing,"You looked so cool!"

Hermione gulped and said in rather nervous tone,"Harry, is that thing... safe?"

"Not if your a Death Eater or Voldemort," said Harry.

Ron whimpered,"Was that a Sp-sp-sp-Spider on your chest?"

Harry sighed and said,"Yes Ron, that was a spider symbol on my chest." He had a feeling Ron might be frightened of Venom due his fear of spiders.

Ginny smiled nervously and said,"That's a nice new look on you, Harry."

Venom's face appeared on Harry's shirt and said,"Ah, thanks for the compliment Ginny, no one's ever told me that before."

And with that, Venom extended his tongue and gave Ginny a long lick across the face, spilling green goo over it.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Ginny! Venom get back inside, and don't lick anyone else!" Harry yelled.

Venom huffed and said,"It's getting so that a symbiote can't even give an acknowledgment of gratitude anymore!"

And with that, Venom's face came back inside Harry's shirt, turning it back to normal.

Ginny wiped some of the slime of her face and with a dark tone,"Thank you, Venom."

"So, tell us what happened next, Harry," asked Luna.

To make this short, Harry told them everything that had happened to him between the time he got Venom, and the time he got to the Burrow.

They gasped where he expected them, and gagged when they found out Snape's true loyalties. They laughed however when he informed them of how he damaged Snape's dried-up family jewels though Hermione said,"Harry, he's a teacher!"

"Yeah, a teacher who has an erotic fascination with my mother, but treats me lower than dung because I look like a clone of my father."

Telling them what happened after that, Ron said,"So, You-Know-Who's turned himself into a green monster and Lestrange has one of those symbiotes on her now?"

Harry sighed saying,"Yes." And then rested down on his back.

"This might be a bit of problem for me, Voldemort's new fire abilities are deadly on Venom and when Bellatrix learns to harness Carnage's power she could possibly become stronger than Venom."

Luna walked over to him and said,"Don't worry Harry, you've always managed to survive dangerous fights and adventures before, this should be no different."

Harry managed a small smile and said,"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Luna."

Remembering the attack on Privet Drive, Harry said,"Hey, did Hegwig make it over here?"

Ginny, who had managed to most of the slime of her face said,"Yeah, she's here. Oh and the Order brought the rest of your stuff, it's in Ron's room."

Harry nodded and said to Ron,"You won't mind if I take a look?"

Ron shrugged and said,"Go right ahead, mate."

Harry got to his feet and made three gigantic leaps towards the Burrow where he landed next to Ron's window.

"Show off," Ron muttered, with a bemused look on his face.

Harry opened up the door to Ron's room and peered around to see all of his belongings there, along with the sword of Griffyndor!

'Hey Harry, let me make something to carry that in,' said Venom.

Harry's shirt turned into it's symbiote form as a sheath formed on his back.

"Thanks," said Harry, putting the sword on his sheath.

Harry heard some talking downstairs and decided to go investigate. Turning into his non monstrous symbiote form and going invisible, Harry clung on the ceiling and started crawling towards the source of it.

He found it in Mrs. Weasley who looked rather cross and was angrily muttering under her breathe.

Harry wondered what was making her so angry when out of the corner he saw a familiar face.

It was the breath-taking face of Fluer Delacour which caused a instant reaction in Venom.

'Hellooooo gorgeous where have you been my entire life,' said Venom in a sultry tone.

'Er, Venom? What are you saying?' asked Harry.

'Harry, let's web her up, take her some place dark and have some serious fun, web-bondage style!'

'Venom! You can't do that!'

'Yes, I can,' said Venom quickly.

Harry let out a mental frustrated groan and said,'What's with you and women anyways?'

'Hey, unlike you, at least I could get a girl and keep her for a while,' said Venom smugly.

Pissed off, Harry yelled,'Take that back!!'

'Make me,' said Venom in a I'd-like-to-see-you-try tone.

Angered, Harry jumped down and sprinted outside, becoming visible in the process.

Outside, Harry started punching his symbiote body which made Venom laugh and say,'That tickles!'

Growling, Harry gripped his mask and started tugging at it until it snapped back into place, which smacked him right in the face.

Venom started sniggering until Ron's voice rang out,"Harry!"

Turning around, he saw Ron and the others who said,"Were you just trying to beat yourself up?"

"No, I was trying to beat up Venom," said Harry rather bluntly.

'Like you could,' muttered Venom.

"WWhat were you two fighting about?" asked Hermione.

"Fluer, Venom was ready to something I'd rather not tell you and I had to stop him from getting away with his urges," said Harry.

Ginny grimaced and rubbed her temples and said,"Great, Phlegm turns even aliens from outer space into idiots."

"What is she doing here anyways?" asked Harry.

Luna stepped forward and said,"Remember when I told you that one of Ronald's brothers was getting married? It's Bill and he is getting married to Fluer.

Before Harry could respond, Venom's face appeared on his chest and bellowed,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She's getting married," the symbiote whimpered in a small voice saying the last part.

"Well, I'd welcome you to try and keep her for yourself if you like," said Ginny grumpily.

Before Harry could express his indignation, Venom roared,"OH FUCK YES! THANK YOU GINNY, FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME!"

Generating a couple of tendrils below his face, Venom wrapped them around Ginny, pulled her in close and gave her a big smooch on the mouth.

Harry spontaneously bonked Venom on the head, stopping the kiss and releasing Ginny who clutched her throat and shrieked,"I've been poisoned!"

Harry yelled,"Venom, back inside!"

Venom growled,"What does an alien got to do to get some action around here?!"

With that said, Venom went back inside and Harry turned towards Ginny and said,"'I'm so sorry again, Ginny."

Ginny wiped some slime of her mouth and said,"I hope you can control him when we get to Hogwarts, otherwise you'll get attacked by a army of angry women."

'Bring on the femmes, Venom has enough love for all of you,' said Venom in a French voice.

'Since when do you act French?' asked Harry.

'Since I met the beautiful mademoisele, Fluer,' said Venom while still using his french voice.

"What am I going to do with you?" groaned Harry.

"Harry? May I have a word with you?" asked the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Startled, Harry turned around to see the form of the elderly Hogwarts Headmaster and asked,"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I am in need of your assistance," said Albus.

An hour or so later...

'Well, that was easy,' said Venom.

Dumbledore had taken them on a mission to convince an old collague of his to take up the position of Defense against the Dark Arts. Luckily they managed to convince Slughorn and after that Dumbledore had apparated Harry back to the Burrow.

"I would like to thank you, Harry for helping with me with that little assignment," said Dumbledore.

"Your welcome, Professor."

"So, Harry. Has anything extraordinary has happened in the time between when you leaped out of my window and now?"

Harry grinned sheepishly and then his expression turned serious. "Professor, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Harry then procedded to tell Dumbledore of Voldemort's new green monstrous form along with Bellatrix bonding with the Carnage symbiote.

"I see, this is truely a distressing matter then," said Dumbledore.

"Your telling me, I thought that with my symbiote I could finally get rid of Voldemort. But instead he became even stronger and now we're on an even level of power, if he didn't have fire abilities."

Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and said,"Do not be too hard on yourself, Harry. Although you may have not vanguished Voldemort, you have done other great things. All those Death Eaters you have put in Azkaban, if I am right?"

Harry had a suprised look on his face and said,"How do you know about that?"

Dumbledore raised his wand and summoned a copy of the Daily Prophet and showed it to Harry who read the title "Spider-like creature captures Death Eaters"

"One of your little adventures seems to have reached the Ministry," said Albus, bemusement in his eyes.

Harry looked at him and said,"Does the Ministry know about Venom?"

"No, and to be honest, I think it would be best if they did not know about the fact that you and him are bonded together. But, luckily most of the people in the Ministry are doubting your existence."

Harry nodded and said,"I guess I'll just try to stay under the radar if I have to transform."

Suddenly a thought came to Harry and he said,"Sir, I just remembered something. When you told me about the Prophecy, you said that I have power that Voldemort knows not. What if Venom is the power that I have that can defeat him?"

Albus was silent for a moment and said,"I know it might be very easy to assume that, Harry. But I believe the power that you have that will defeat Voldemort dwells far deeper than that."

'Don't listen to him, Harry.' said Venom in indignation. 'I've got to be the power that can destroy Voldemort! After, there's super powerful about you!'

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence,' said Harry sarcastically.

"Well, it was a pleasure helping you, Professor. Take care now, and I'll see you at Hogwarts," said Harry.

Albus nodded and said,"Farewell, Harry." With that said, Dumbledore apparated away.

Harry began to make his way back into the inside of the Burrow for dinner when he saw the limping form of Mr. Weasley coming into the front door.

Harry dashed towards the inside of the house and found Mrs. Weasley frantically wrapping bandages around her husband who had several large cuts across his body.

His children along with Hermione were crowded around him looking extremelly worried with Ginny asking,"What happened to you, Dad?"

Arthur let out a exhausted sigh and said weakly,"There...was a attack... on Diagon Alley."

"Death Eaters?" Asked Mrs. Weasley looking frightened.

"No, it was... some sort of horrible red creature. It went on a killing spree-"

Whatever Mr.Weasley was about to say next was cut off by Venom who said,'Oh no! A red monstrous creature, a killing spree, that screams the work of Carnage!'

'Venom, how much damage can Carnage do to Diagon Alley?'

'It varies with how many people are alive within the area. Now, come on! We have to get over there right now! I've got a score to settle with that maniac.'

Harry quickly looked around for some Floo Powder and quickly grabbed some from a pouch and dashed towards the fireplace.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Ron.

"About to get into a major brawl with Venom's psychotic asexually spawned son, oh and by the way, cover for me!" yelled Harry.

Throwing the powder onto the ground, Harry yelled,"Diagon Alley!"

Harry vanished in the ensuing flames leaving behind the confused red head who muttered,"Cover for you? How am I going to do that?"

Harry rematerialized into another fireplace and coughed from the smoke and said,"I hate doing that."

'Never do that again Harry,' said Venom firmly. 'I don't care even if those flames didn't even have any heat in them, I ain't going anywhere by floo powder ever again!'

Harry dusted himself off and ran out of the shop he was in to see Diagon Alley in ruins.

Most of the shops were heavily damaged or leveled and blood was painted across the ground with messages such as "Carnage Was Here" or "Mudbloods Beware! Carnage Is Here"

'Yep, definately Carnage,' muttered Venom.

The sound of maniacal laughter was suddenly heard along with the sound of spells being fired were heard.

Harry started running towards it as his clothes started changing. Within five seconds he transformed into his non monstrous symbiote form with the sheath on his back containing his sword. Hopefully it would provide some use to him in this battle.

Harry found Carnage who was clutching an exhausted Tonks by the throat.

"I've always wanted to do this ever since Andromeda betrayed the family," said Carnage generating a scythe in his left hand.

Tonks closed her eyes and braced herself for death but suddenly Carnage let go of her and she fell down to the ground.

When she opened them, Carnage was nowhere in sight until the two symbiotes came crashing down on the ground, thrashing about.

Venom had transformed into his monstrous form and had Carnage in a brutal headlock and yelled,"Tonks, get out of here!"

Tonks grimaced and weakly got up and said,"Don't worry, Harry. I'm okay."

Carnage started struggling more wildly and Venom couldn't hold on much longer and yelled,"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!"

Tonks looked like she was having an internal struggle for a moment and said,"I'll bring help!" With that she apparated away, leaving the two symbiote by themselves to kill each other.

Carnage broke free of Venom and slashed him across the chest with razor sharp claws.

The damage was was quickly regenerated and Venom struck Carnage with several powerful punches and claw swipes.

Carnage was knocked down but swiftly recovered and tackled Venom to the ground. Leaping onto him, Carnage started slashing away at Venom's body for a few seconds before Venom caught the claws and kicked Carnage off him.

A pocket formed on the left side of Venom's waist and he pulled out a black wand.

Carnage let out a startled shriek and then motioned as if he was reaching into his pockets and then screamed,"OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO PUT IN BELLA'S WAND IN ME!"

Venom snickered and said,"Too bad, you would have learned how to make a copy of it if you did."

Venom pointed the wand at Carnage and fired several Stunning Spells at him which all missed due to his high speed and skinny frame.

Venom dodged a tentacle swipe used the Wingardium Leviosa on Carnage but with minimum effect as the monster was levitated very slowly off the ground due to his resitance against magic.

Carnage generated a tentacle from his right arm and snatched the wand from Venom's hand and then snapped it into two by biting on it with his jaws.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to generate a copy of my host's wand?!"

Carnage stuck out his tongue towards him in a mocking way which ticked Venom off.

Venom made a tremendose leap away from Carnage and seemed to be retreating which prompted Carnage to yell,"I knew you were a coward!"

Carnage then procedded to do a In-your-face- dance when suddenly Venom called out,"Got something for yah!"

Carnage stopped doing his dance and looked up to see... a giant amount of debri wrapped up in a web package which was falling straight at him.

Carnage started at it as if fell towards him and said,"Oh shi-"

The debri landed right on top of Carnage, burying him in it and inflicting a impressive amount of damage on him.

Venom was on his knee''s breathing heavily and muttered,"That should do it."

Suddenly one of Carnage's arms emerged from the rubble and the symbiote slowly got out looking battered and growled,"That hurt."

Venom rose to his feet, extending his claws and snarled,"This is a fight, people are supposed to get hurt."

The symbiotes let out a wild screech and charged towards ready to get into some hand-to hand combat.

Venom threw a punch which Carnage ducked and then the red symbiote socked him in the jaw. Enraged, Venom decked Carnage with a double-fisted punch that knocked his enemy down onto the ground. Carnage didn't stay down and tackled Venom but he managed to shake him off and inflicted a brutal headbutt on Carnage.

Carnage staggered back and then generated tendrils that grabbed Venom by the legs and tripped him. Holding onto the tendrils, Carnage started spinning Venom around until they were both really dizzy and threw him through a brick wall.

Carnage let out his usual insane laugh and said,"How do you like that!"

Venom slowly got up, growling and said,"We'll show you exactly what we think of you."

Venom drew his sword from his sheath and aimed it threateningly at Carnage who scoffed.

"Please, that's not a good sword, this is a good sword!" Carnage generated a wicked looking red black sword that looked demonic in appearance and sneered,"Mine's better."

Venom growled and then smiled evilly as part of his symbiotic body started merging with the sword, which turned it into a pitch black version of itself.

Venom smirked and pointed it at Carnage and was about to say something smart-alecky when the sword glowed and fired a black blast of energy from the top of it.

Both symbiotes were caught off-guard by this and as a result, Carnage was blasted right in the face and got sent flying painfully several meters.

"Whoa, we were right, this is a cool sword," said Venom.

Carnage recovered and leaped towards Venom screeching, with his claws outstretched.

Venom became invisible and Carnage landed striking nothing. Confused, the symbiote rapidly started looking around for Venom when the said symbiote punched in the Carnage in the back which launched right through a building.

Not giving him a chance to recover, Venom grabbed Carnage by the neck and slammed down hard on the ground using every last bit of his symbiotic strength.

It seemed to work, Carnage looked exhausted which made Venom say,"Had enough?"

"This isn't over, you know," growled Carnage with a dual voice.

"Your wrong, this ends now!" roared Venom raising his hand for a deadly finising blow.

Carnage let out scared eep and then grinned and said,"Let's see you withstand the mental agony of this!"

Carnage's body stared morphing back back into Bellatrix only with one little detail. She was wearing a skimpy black two-piece bikini.

"My, this is certainly a awkward position," she said in a seductive tone, batting her eyelashes.

Venom leapt away from her in pure terror and disgust and yelled,"GAAAH! Soo... wrong!"

Bellatrix pouted and said,"You don't like me? Here," she said tugging on her bra top. "Maybe this will help."

What Venom and Harry saw next would haunt them for the rest of their lives and would continue to do so after they were both long dead and gone.

Bellatrix smirked at the quivering form of Venom who was in a fetal position muttering,"Saggy, so saggy."

Suddenly the sounds of several people apparating were heard and the Order of the Phoenix appeared from a corner with Remus yelling,"Hang on, Harry, we're to-MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT FOOT!"

The order screamed in horror when they saw the topless form of Bellatrix who shrieked and covered her breasts and apparated away.

Remus grimaced and let out a pained groan, there was nothing worse than seeing the topless form of your best friends cousin if she was an old hag.

"Harry?" said Remus walking over to the form of Venom. "Are you all right?"

Venom slowed down in his shaking and muttered,"Is she...gone?"

"Yes, she's gone," said Remus.

"Poor kid, he's actually going to need therapy to get out of this," commented Tonks.


	7. A line crossed

Whoa, it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.

Hours later after much coaxing and encouragement, the Order had gotten Harry to walk again though his mind was still in a state of extreme shock.

They had taken him back to the Burrow where a frantic Weasley family had tried to ask him where he had gone.

Harry never said a word to any of them and silently went upstairs to go to sleep.

Harry tried desperately to force himself to sleep, but everytime he closed his eyes for even a few seconds, that... horrible image came back into his mind, haunting him.

_'Venom? Do you think you could make my body go to sleep?'_

Venom was silent for a moment and said_,'Sure thing.'_

Harry suddenly felt immensely drowsy and fell into a well-deserved sleep.

The next morning.

"MONSTER WREAKS DEVASTATION ACROSS DIAGON ALLEY!"

That was the headline of the frontpage on the issue of tomorrow's Daily Prophet. From what Harry could find out, Carnage had slaughtered many of the people living in Diagon Alley and skewered all of the Auror's that had been sent in to combat him, minus Tonks which had left the auror department with a extremelly small amount of working auror's left.

This in turn led to a panic in the wizarding community. One was due to fear of Carnage, for there was little known about him and no one had any idea whether or not he was affiliated with Voldemort. The other was because of the few remaining auror's left to combat Voldemort and his Death Eaters which left people becoming terrified that they were not safe and would die.

_'In other words, the Wizarding worlds gone into chaos, and it's partly my fault,'_ said Venom sarcastically.

_'No worries,' _said Harry. _'We'll get both Voldemort and Carnage eventually.'_

Several weeks later, Harry who was in Platform 9 3/4 along with the rest of his friends boarded the train that would take them back for another dangerous, insane, and possibly high level hormone tension around every corner. Of course, with Venom along for the ride, it's not like this year would be much different from all the other one's, right?

Harry easily dragged his travel trunk around as he searched for a good place to sit. However he found it annoying that everyone seemed to be staring at him in amazement which only served to amuse Venom.

_'My, my, you certainly seemed to have become quite a celebrity haven't you, Mister Choosen One?' _said Venom tauntingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and said_,'Hey, just so you know, I never wanted this fame in the first place.'_

_"Yeah, I know that, but think of the benefits!'_

_'What benefits?'_

_'Hot, young, sexy ladies piling up to go out with yah!'_

Harry groaned and rubbed his temples and said,_'I'm not going to be actively looking for women until this whole crisis with Voldemort is over, Venom, and that's final!'_

"Harry!" a voice cried out.

Harry turned around to see Luna and his other friend, Neville Longbottom walking towards him.

Venom chuckled and said,_'Not even that girl?'_

_'Shut up!'_ said Harry.

Getting rid of the annoyance he felt moments ago, Harry smiled and said,"Luna! Neville! Great to see you guys again!"

Luna smiled dreamily at him and said,"It's great to see you too, Harry."

"Great to see you too, Harry," said Neville who held out a hand to Harry who gave it a friendly hand shake.

"Had a good summer, you two?" asked Harry.

"I sure did, my gran's been really pleased with me lately," said Neville.

Harry cracked a small grin and said,"I guess our little adventure in the Dept. of Mysteries was pretty well heard of."

"Yeah, I thought she would be mad, with all the publicity, but she was pretty pleased, said I'm living up to my dad at long last," said Neville pulling out a wand.

"Oh, that's good, you've gotten a new wand," said Harry.

"Yeah, from Ollivanders, must have been one of the last one's he sold before he went missing."

Harry saw an empty compartment nearby and said,"We can go over there."

The trio walked over to it and after a while Luna asked,"Are we doing DA meetings this year, Harry?"

Harry thought about that for a moment and said,"I guess so, it helped us a lot during that battle Ministy didn't it? Yes, I definately should do it again."

Neville grinned widely and said,"Great to hear!"

"That's great, Harry, I really did enjoy the meetings, it was like having friends," said Luna.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and Venom said_,'Poor girl. Harry I think what she needs is a boyfriend.'_

_'Are you ever gonna drop it,' _Harry hissed.

_'Not until you grow some balls and snog her in front of at least 20 witnesses.'_

_'...I hate you.'_

_'Ah, I love you too,' said Venom sarcastically._

Meanwhile...

In one of his many hideout's Lord Voldermort smirked in satisfaction as he beheld his new weapons.

After recovering from his fight with Venom, Voldemort had managed to control the change between his normal self and the green monstrosity the OZ potion had turned him into with a special potion to control the change.

Furious at Venom for making him lose many of his loyal death eaters, along with inflicting that terrible injury on him, Voldemort pulled together much of his resources to create weapons to fight him with.

One was a large silver green body suit large enough to comfortably fit his monstrous form. It was constructed by Goblins and made out of specially treated dragon hide. From what his tests showed, the suit was virtually indestructible to all spells and physical damage, none of his giants could even make a dent in the armor! It also had a helmet which was designed to look like a snake but some of his followers had mentioned that it looked disturbingly like the head of a goblin.

Another weapon he had designed was a serpent-shaped vehicle with dragon like wings which was enchanted to be able to fly at speeds three times the maximum velocity of a Firebolt. It was also controlled by Voldemort's mind so he could turn it with ease and summon it back to him if he was knocked off it. For a offensive attack the glider could generate a powerful blast of green fire from the mouth and from the rear in order to incinerate those who opposed Voldemort.

_'As soon as I perfect these new weapons, no one will be able to stand against me!' _thought Voldemort triumphantly.

Back with Harry...

After an hour or so passed, Ron and Hermione finally finished their Prefect meeting and joined Harry in his compartment.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," said Ron rubbing his stomach.

_'Me too, I've been interested in trying out some magical chocolate,'_ said Venom.

_'Venom... I think you have a problem,'_ said Harry.

_'Problem?! What do you mean, like I'm some sort of chocoholic?!'_

_'Yes, that's what I'm saying and besides the term actually exists! Sirius once told me that Remus was one once, and they had to send him to Rehap for months!'_

Venom blew a raspberry and said_,'Big deal, and besides I've got self control!'_

_'Oh please, you couldn't go a week without chocolate!'_

_'Is a bet?'_

_'Yes, yes it is a bet. And if you lose, you get of my case about me and my love life,' _said Harry.

_'All right then it's settled. And if __**you **__lose, you have to ask Luna out on a date!' _said Venom with vicious triumph in his voice.

_'I see an easy bet when I see one. Your on! And the bet starts... now!'_

A few seconds passed and Venom asked_,'Is it over?'_

_'You've got six days, twenty three hours, and fifty five seconds_,' said Harry.

_'...Oh boy, this might be harder than I thought,'_ said Venom.

"Harry, you alright?" came Ron's voice.

Harry suddenly plunged back into reality and quickly said,"Yeah, I'm alright. Spaced out for a moment. What were you talking about?"

"Malfoy, he didn't show up at the Prefect meeting," said Ron.

"I know exactly where he is," said Harry. "He's with his Slytherin friends talking about how he's become a Death Eater."

Ron and Hermione let out a groan of exasperation, and Ron said,"Harry, are you ever gonna let go of this wild idea that Malfoy's a Death Eater?"

Harry gave him a look and said,"Ron, he's got "I'm a mini Death Eater" written all over his face. In fact, I'm gonna prove it to you."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Ron with a look of skeptism and amusment on his face.

"With my lucky shirt," said Harry pointing towards himself. Ron and Hermione had a look of comprehension, while Neville had a look of confusion. Luna's face continued to have it's usual dreamy look.

Harry stood up and walked out of his compartment and quickly looked for a hiding place. When it looked like no one was watching him he transformed into his non muscular symbiote costume and turned invisible.

_'Normally, I'd use the Invisibilty Cloak, but this makes it more convenient,' _he thought.

Harry leaped onto the ceiling and and clung onto it like a spider. Silently he began crawling, keeping his eyes open for any sign of Malfoy.

Spotting his prey coming out of a compartment, Harry looked for a window and waited for just the right moment and then tackled him.

Grabbing him, he swiftly jumped out of the window and landed on the train tracks.

Taking a big leap towards the top of the train, Harry roughly threw Malfoy down hard who seemed rather confused at what was going on.

'Finally, after all these years, Malfoy get's what he deserves!' thought as he made himself visible in his monstrous form.

Malfoy of course let out an extremelly high pitched girly scream and tried to scramble away from Venom who easily pinned him down with one hand.

Growling, he snarled in his best demonic voice,"Tell us, are you a Death Eater?!"

Malfoy started hyperventilating and somehow managed to squak,"No!"

Venom lifted him up and started shaking him like a madman and roared,"DON'T LIE TO US! TELL THE TRUTH!" 

Draco whimpered as he lifted up his left sleeve, exposing his dark mark and and said,"Yes."

"Good, now tell us, has Voldemort- STOP FLINCHING HUMAN! Given you any tasks to do, any missions, or plots involving his pathetic squad of bozo's?"

"Yes, he gave me a mission," whimpered Draco.

"What is it?"

Draco gulped and said with what must have been all the courage in his body,"I'm not going to tell you."

Venom was silent for a moment and then without warning, ensnared Malfoy in tentacles and absorbed him into his body.

Venom then procedded to go through Draco's recent amount of memories, starting from when he left the train after 5th year and ending with the present.

_'Hmm, interesting,'_ said Venom.

_''Interesting?! Malfoy's plotting to kill Dumbledore and that's all you can honestly say!'_ yelled Harry.

_'Yep,'_ said Venom.

Expelling Malfoy out of his body, Venom picked the Slytherin boy by the legs and while crawling on the side of the train, threw Draco roughly onto the ground.

Sneaking into another window, Venom transformed back into his human guise as both him and his host went over the memories they gathered.

_'Finally, __**evidence**__!'_ said Harry in extreme triumph.

_'You do know that without a pensieve, no one will believe you, right?'_ Venom pointed out.

_'Oh, in that case I'll just have to wait until I meet Dumbledore again and ask if I can use his pensieve. Then they'll all finally believe me!' _said Harry in a manic tone.

_'And they call me crazy,'_ muttered Venom.

Harry managed to sneak his way back to his friends compartment where Ron asked,"So, did you get any evidence?"

Harry nodded and said,"Yes, and it's all in my head."

Ron and Hermione gave Harry a worried look, wondering if the alien symbiote was starting to have a madness inducing effect on his mind.

At last, the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade station with all the student's getting into the carriages.

A while later, after they were all in the Great Hall and the new student's got sorted, Dumbledore started his yearly speech.

At that moment, Harry suddenly noticed something odd about his right hand. It was still as charred, blackened, and dead looking as it had been when he first confronted him about Snape's loyalty. Of course with all the ensuing chaos on that day he had hardly paid any attention to it, now he was starting to become concerned as to why it was not healed yet.

_'I'll have to ask him about it later,'_ thought Harry.

He continued to pay attention to his speech but nearly yelled out in outrage when Dumbledore announced that Snape had been given position as Defense against the Dark arts teacher while Slughorn would teach potions.

"Well, at least I know one good thing that will happen at the end of the year. Snape will finally be gone!" snarled Harry.

Hermione looked at him and said,"What do you mean?"

Harry gave her a WTF look and said,"Hermione, you did not just say something that stupid, or have you forgotten what happened to all the other people who were mad enough to take that position?! That job has to be cursed, there's no other reason why no one has held it over a year, Quirrel actually died doing it, in fact I wouldn't be suprised if Snape happened to have a little accident," saying the last part with a rather dark look on his face.

"Harry!" Hermione said with a shocked look on her face.

"What? You can't honestly say you like him can you? After all he's done to us? Look I sympathise with him over the fact that he never had a really happy life, but that's no excuse for the way he treats me," said Harry.

Hermione looked away from him while Ron said,"I don't blame you Harry, it would do us all a favor if Snape kicked the bucket."

"Ronald!"

"What? I'm just saying," said Ron.

A while later, the students were all in their common rooms sleeping though Venom was far from falling asleep.

_'I'm bored,'_ said the mentioned symbiote.

_'And I'm sleepy. Why don't you just leave my body for a while and go explore Hogwarts for a bit,' _said Harry.

_'Fine! I will!'_

Harry shivered as his clothes turned into a mess of black goo which slid away from him and crawled down the stairs.

Harry looked down and thought_,'Uh oh, I need some pants!'_

Venom who was now in the shape of tendrils let out a small snarl at the slow speed he was going at.

'Crap, I forgot how slow I am without someone to cling to.' thought the symbiote.

Out of frustration he started going back into the boy's dormitary when he noticed the direction to the girl's dormitary.

_'Hmm, I could use a little fun tonight,' _thought Venom who if he had a face would be in a che smile.

Harry awoke to the next morning feeling drowsy and said,_'So, did you do anything interesting last night?'_

No response.

Harry was suddenly alert and thought_,'He didn't come back last night?'_

Harry got out of his bed and got dressed and went down the stairs to find his fellow male Gryffindors drooling at something which caused him to yelp.

All of the Gryffindor girls from 4th year and above were tied up, gagged, and suspended from the ceiling in what looked suspiciously like Venom's own webbing. But even eye boggling was that they had all been stripped down to their bra's and knickers, which allowed them to be seen by the boys in all their semi-nude lustrious glory!

_'OH...MY...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! I.. I.. I can't believe he actually... DID THIS!!,'_ Harry mentally screamed.

Refusing to let them be seen this way any longer, Harry quickly sent out several Severing charms at the webs to free the ladies much to the men's disappointment.

Rather than getting a thanks, they all ran shrieking up their dormitary, covering their chest's with their arms along with shrieking several dead threat's about the person who did this.

Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder and whispered,"Ron, I think we need to talk."

"Yah think?"

The two walked up the dormitary to avoid being overheard and Ron said in a pained voice,"Harry, please, as your best friend, be extremelly honest with me. Did you do... _that _to those girls? Please say no, I couldn't-

"Ron I didn't do it, it was Venom!"

Ron gave him a look and said,"But isn't he-"

"I know, but I let him out of my body last night-"

"You let that completely women obssesed creature into the castle last night?! Have you gone completely mental?! Ron yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, it was late and he wouldn't go to sleep, oh man I can't believe he did this!" Harry exclaimed.

"Me neither, though I have to admit Hermione has done a real good job of hiding that body of hers, I never knew she had those-"

"RON! Focus here!" yelled Harry.

"Right, sorry."

"Now, what we need to do is to find Venom and throw him into the fireplace, I don't care how useful his abilities are to me, this time he's _really _done it," growled Harry.

10 or so minutes Harry and Ron were at the Great Hall eating breakfast when a slightly red Hermione joined them.

"Oh, uh, hey Hermione," said Harry in what he thought was a friendly voice.

"Harry," began Hermione in a I'm-about-to-blow-up-at-you voice,"I would like a word with your tenant."

"Um, would you like to take to a message?"

Hermione grabbed Harry by his collar and growled,"Don't play games with me, send him out _**now**_."

Harry gulped and said,"I can't, I let him out of my body last night and I don't know where he is."

Hermione let go of him and said,"Find him!"

"But my classes will be starting soon!"

Hermione let out three deep breathe's and muttered,"Fine."

After they had all eaten Prof. McGonagall started handing out the schedules for the 6th years.

"So, Potter, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration...all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It was," said Harry. "But you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor."

"Yes, but that was when Professor Snape was teaching the subject, But Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceed Expectations'. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?"

"Yes, oh! But I didn't buy the books or any ingredients or anything-"

"I'm sure Prof Slughorn will be able to lend you some. Very well, Potter, here is your schedule. Oh, by the way, twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

A few minutes later, everyone's schedule had been passed with Ron looking quite pleased at his.

"Wow, three free periods," said Harry.

"In that case, since it's one now, why don't use this time to find that little perverted parasite," said Hermione with a frown on her face.

Harry put up his hands in self defense and said,"All right, all right, I'll look for him."

As they left the Great Hall, Harry suddenly realized just how big Hogwarts was. And how many places in the castle his symbiote could hide in.

_'Uh boy, this might be harder than I thought.'_


	8. Movies and Omakes

....I am so sorry at how late this chapter this. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Venom

"C'mon, where are you?" said Harry.

He had spent the majority of his free period looking for his missing symbiote, but could not find him anywhere.

Harry looked at his watch. The free period was almost over and his first class would start soon.

'I'll have to look for him later.'

Taking out his schedule, he saw that he had Care of Magical Creatures first.

Making his way over to Hagrid's, he noticed that none of the students were there.

'Where is everybody?'

Suddenly he heard a very loud sob, one he thought could belong to one person.

Walking to the door of Hagrid's hut, he knocked on it several times calling,"Hagrid? Are you there?"

A moment passed and the door opened to reveal Harry's half-giant friend who had a sad look on his face.

"Oh, 'ey Harry."

"Hagrid what's going on? Where is everybody?"

Hagrid was silent for a moment and said,"They all dropped my subject."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Harry.

In an attempt to cheer him up he said,"Well I didn't drop it, I'm still taking your class."

Hagrid was silent for a moment and burst into tears, grabbing Harry in a back breaking hug that his symbiote-less body was unprepared for.

"Ha....Grid! Air!"

Hagrid let go of Harry who breathed hard and massaged his ribs.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Hagrid said,"Thanks for staying with me, Harry. Means a lot to me."

"Your welcome Hagrid. So what are you doing for today's lesson?"

Hagrid looked suprised and said,"The lesson? Oh! The lesson! Um," he said looking embarrassed. "With no one coming I didn't plan for one."

"Oh, that's alright, we can-"

"Nah, just go on back to the castle, Harry, I'll excuse yah."

After bidding farewell to Hagrid, Harry continued his search for Venom, looking in parts of the castle he hadn't looked.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to him. Running over to the Gryffindor Common Room, he pulled out his invisibilty cloak along with a jar.

Going down to the Great Hall, he quickly found a left over piece of chocolate and put it in the jar.

Putting it in the hallway he pulled of the lid and put on his invisibilty cloak and waited.

After ten minutes, nothing happened and then Harry saw a familiar black ooze crawling towards the jar.

_'Finally, I've been waiting too long! I must have it!'_

Venom crawled into the jar and at that moment Harry threw of the cloak and jammed the lid on the jar shut.

"HA! Got yah!" Harry yelled triumphantly.

The symbiote thrashed around the jar in an attempt to escape but Harry had placed a Shatterproof charm to prevent such a thing.

"Alright Venom, I've got a bone to pick with you, why did you do that to those girls?"

The symbiote started making several shrieking sounds which Harry was unable to understand.

"Can't talk? Fine let's bond then."

Harry opened the jar and poured Venom onto his clothes which morphed them into his costume.

Harry let out a sigh of contment as he felt the familiar surge of power flow through him.

_'Venom, you've really gone too far this time, how could you do that to those girls?!'_

_'Simple, they were hot, especially Ginny, but then again red heads are always hot!'_

_'Are you ever going to change?'_

_"Hmmmmm, no.'_

Just as he morphed his costume back into his robes the school bell rang, which according to his schedule meant that Defense against the Dark Arts was about to begin.

_'Uh oh, gotta hurry.'_ thought Harry taking quick giant leaps across the stairways before the students came out.

_'Just so you know, I'm still upset with you.'_

_'Ah come on, it was all in good fun! Besides, you didn't see what I did to the Ravenclaw girls did you?'_

_'...............................What?'_

A minute later...

Harry had swiftly arrived in Snape's class and took a seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"So, Harry, did you find your little friend?" Hermione asked innocently.

_'Cover for me, Harry!'_

"Umm, I found him, but then he got away."

"Your lying," said Hermione.

"How'd you know?" asked Harry in bewilderment.

"You just told me," said Hermione.

Harry's left sleeve transformed into Venom's face which said,"What's the big deal? All I did what was show that you are a very beautiful women!"

Harry pressed a hand over Venom's face and angrily whispered,"Do you want to blow our cover?! I don't want the entire world to know my body is holding a living black ooze that's a big pervert!"

Several minutes later, Snape had arrived who looked even more angry than usual and had divided the class into pairs taking turns to cast silent spells.

Harry and Ron were paired together, with Harry having significantly more sucess in contrast to his friend who was forced to whisper incantations.

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape coming near them. "Here, let me show you-"

Snape turned his wand on Harry so fast that with symbiote enhanced reflexes he shouted,"Expelliarmus!"

The effect was that Snape was sent flying into the air with a loud 'bang' and landed painfully on his back.

The whole class had become silent and Snape got back up on his feet, marched towards Harry and growled,"Do you remember me telling you that we are practicing **nonverbal **spells, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry with a grin on his face.

"Yes, SIR," growled Snape.

"Sir? Why Professor Snively I had no idea you respected me so much!" Harry said in mock suprise.

The room lost all sense of sound, not one soul dared to move, except Harry who said,"Why so serious?"

Across the entire castle, everyone who could hear jumped and clutched their ears from the sheer force of the sound that followed. _**"TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY 8 BILLION POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_

Harry who was clutching his chest in pain due to the loudness being on a range strong enough to damage his symbiote said,"Uh, Professor, I don't think you can actually take that many points nor can a House be in the negative range."

Snape pointed a shaking-with-fury finger at him and bellowed_**,"SHUT UP!!! THAT'S ANOTHER TRILLION POINTS!"**_

"To Gryffindor?" Harry asked hopefully.

Snape, who looked quite demented with fury bellowed_**,"OUT OF MY CLASSROOM, YOU...YOU... YOU GRIFFYNDORK!!!!!!!"**_

Harry started several steps back with his hands raised along with a amused grin on his face before he jumped out of the classroom through the door, laughing.

_'Hahahahahahahahahah! You sir, have completely disrespected Professor Snivelus in the best possible way imaginable!'_

Harry chuckled and said_,'Thanks Venom, but do you think that 'Why so serious' was a bit much?'_

_"Are you crazy, that was too good a opportunity to pass up, you even said it a lot like Ledger did.'_

Harry waited around until the class ended and when he saw his two best friends he walked up to them and asked,"So, how was the rest of class?"

"Terrifying, but really, Harry that has to be the funniest thing I'll ever see in my life!" said Ron.

Hermione however had a disaproving look on her face and said,"You really shouldn't have said that, Harry. Your lucky a House can't actually get into the negative range. Why did you do it?"

"The git had it coming," said Harry rather bluntly.

"Harry!" said Hermione in disaproval.

Hours passed and soon, the trio were now in Potions. After Harry and Ron both recieved a potions book from Slughorn, the new potion's proffesor had showed several N.E.W.T. level potions until he got to the one called Felix Felicis.

It could make it's drinker lucky and Slughorn was offering a small amount if it as a prize for making the best Draught of the Living Death potion. Harry's book had been written in by the previous owner with instructions different than what were in the actual book. Believing that he wouldn't win anyways, he followed it's instructions and was amazed to see that the potion was going remarkably well.

When Slughorn called time he looked over everyone's potions with no comment but when he looked over Harry's potion he let out a laugh and said,"The clear winner! Excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherite your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!

After class ended, Hermione walked towards Harry and asked,"How do that? And it better not be because you used your symbiote to cheat."

"No, I just got lucky," said Harry.

Suddenly he remembered the DA and said,"Hey, Hermione, do you think you can find some of the old members of the DA? I've decided to continue it this year."

Hermione's face brightened and said,"All right then, I'll get right on it."

Harry took his book and said,"This book could really come in handy for me."

Noticing something was scribbled in the bottom of the back cover, he placed it more closely to his face which said "This book is the Property of the Half Blood Prince."

'What kind of name is the Half Blood Prince?! There probaly wouldn't be a movie with that name in the title!' yelled Venom.

Meanwhile

Carnage happily munched on a human brain as he watched the latest Batman movie. Earlier that day, he had somehow convinced Bellatrix to watch several movies at the local theatre. Bellatrix opposed the idea at first, until Carnage mentioned at the time it would be full of defenseless muggles.

So, after slaughtering everyone present in the movie theatre and using their blood and brains as movie food, he went off to watch all the available movies. So far his favorite was the Dark Knight.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Carnage as the Joker rammed a pencil into a thug's head. "I've got to try that magic trick myself one day!"

After the movie ended, Carnage and Bellatrix exchanged reviews about the film.

'Well, I'm impressed, I actually did like movie,' said Bellatrix.

'How could you not? All the mindless and senseless violence, genius!' yelled Carnage as he sipped on a liquid that he had squeezed out of a brain and poured into a soda bottle and mixed together with blood.

Turning around a corner he spotted one movie he hadn't viewed yet. "Twilight? Hmm, could be fun."

Now, to apologize for making you all wait this long, enjoy this little alternate scene of the battle between Venom and Carnage!

Omake:What if... Venom and Carnage were Yami and Kaiba?

Act 1: As Carnage struggled to his feet trying to recover from the damage Harry inflicted on him and then roared,"That's enough! You and I are going to finish this once and for all!"

Harry smirked and said,"You mean the only way to decide a argument?"

"Yeah," said Carnage.

"A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME," they both screamed.

The black pendent on Harry's chest suddenly glowed and started oozing out a black liquid which started covering his body.

"HAR-RY-OH!!!!!!"

Transformation complete, the powerful Venom stood defiant against his foe and assumed a dueling stance.

Both symbiotes whipped out a deck of cards and then generated a duel disk on their arms and bellowed,"LET'S DUEL!!!"

As Venom gazed his deck, Harry thought,'I will win! My father's heart is in these cards!'

15 minutes later...

Life points

Carnage:5600

Harry:100

"BWAHAHAHAH!! Is that's the best your father's pitiful cards can do?!?!" yelled Carnage as his Blue Eyes White Dragon destroyed Venom's Dark Magician.

Venom was on his knee's, looking exhausted with only four cards in his hands.

"Now, draw your last card, so I can finish you," sneered Carnage.

Venom looked at his hand, he had four pieces of Exodia in his hand, one more and he would emerge triumphant!

'But the odds we'll pull the right card on our last turn are too low.'

Just as he was about to draw he saw three other hands on the deck, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius.

"Harry, we're right here with you," said Hermione.

"You can't just give up like this, mate," said Ron.

"You can do it, just kick my ugly cousin's butt," said Sirius.

"They're right, I've got to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me."

Carnage sneered and said,"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Venom."

Venom smirked and said,"My father's deck has no pathetic cards, Carnage."

Venom slowly drew the card and said,"But it does contain....THIS!"

Venom held out the card dramatically and yelled,"THE UNSTOPPABLE EXODIA!"

Carnage shrieked with a horrified look on his face and screamed,"AH! IMPOSSIBLE!"

The ground began to shake as the shape of the monster formed. "I've drawn all five special cards! All five pieces of the puzzle!"

Exodia was formed who towered over a Blue Eyes White Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, and a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"GAH EXODIA! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, NO ONE HAS EVER SUMMONED HIM BEFORE!!!"

"Really, cause it's that rare, and because it's unbelievably hard to get them all in your hand?" asked Venom.

"No, it's because this game doesn't make any fucking sense! No one could ever figure it out!" yelled Carnage.

"No one.... except us! Now, EXODIA OBLITERATE!"

Carnage watched in horror as a giant sized yellow beam of energy destroyed his dragons.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I LOST!"

Carnage:0000

"No," said the defeated Carnage. "How could you summon Exodia?"

"Carnage," said Venom as a glowy eye thing appeared on his forehead. "If you really want to know, then TALK TO THE HAND!!!"

Carnage shrieked as Venom crushed his mind into tiny pieces.

Meanwhile...

Snape walked up behind a person sitting a throne and said,"My Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange, our top Death Eater, she's been defeated in a Duel, my lord, by someone named...Venom."

A evil was formed on Voldemort's face as his golden eye sparkled.

And now, a little teaser trailer if J.K Rowling actually put Venom in the Half Blood Prince.

Harry Potter and the Venom Within Teaser Trailer

Slow, eerie music is heard as the camera homes in on the Dursley home, moving onto Harry who is sound asleep.

A black colored ooze slowly crawls up onto Harry's hand, covering it as it goes up his body. Fade out.

Harry see's himself upside down in his symbiote suit in the classic upside down Spider-Man style. Fade out

His greatest power...

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are all gathered around a small lake outside the Weasley home.

"There's something you all need to know," said Harry.

Is a Venom...

Harry is shown glaring fiercely at Snape, black ooze forming on his right arm, developing claws. Music stops dramatically.

That lies within him

Venom is shown who smirks leeringly at the camera. "We want to eat your brain."

Action music

Harry is shown web swinging around Hogwarts carrying Luna.

Draco's face is contorted in fear and in his right eye the snarling face of Venom is shown.

Venom is falling down towards the ground, screeching in pain with his body on fire.

Venom and Carnage are both fighting fiercely with each other, claws striking each other.

A wounded Harry is supporting an exhausted looking Dumbledore. Harry is in his symbiote form.

A devasted and depressed Harry is looking over at Luna who is in a hospital ward with burn marks on her face.

Harry is shown with Dumbledore in his office who says,"This memory is everything."

Venom roars and leaps at Voldemort in his Goblin armor who whips out a pumpkin bomb and throws it at Venom which is about to go off in his face.

The screen goes blank and Hedgwigs theme is heard and the words Harry Potter and the Venom Within appears.

Now showing on .net


	9. Quidditch and a sudden love triangle!

I'm finally got my creative juices for this story flowing again! I've also added a neat little feature for this fic. After I played Spider-Man Web of Shadows I've decided to add in the whole Good and Evil choices thing from the game. Basically Harry will make choice or decisions in serious or even funny situations. At the end of this and upcoming chapters if Harry does make a choice I'll write on omake showing the opposite choice.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.

Over the course of the next week, Harry continued to follow the instructions of the Half-Blood Prince's book which quickly had Slughorn raving at Harry's progress, saying that he rarely taught anyone so talented. Hermione was not amused by this at all. Harry had offered to share the book with both of them though Hermione refused point blank while Ron was more willing. At first, Ron had trouble deciphering the handwriting until Harry discreetly had a small symbiotic tendril latch over to his friend to translate the instructions and soon enough he and Harry were the top students in the class. Hermione quickly became more bad tempered with every class as Harry Ron achieved better scores than her.

Harry and eventually Venom wondered who the owner of the book had been, though it was touched upon not often with the sheer amount of homework the teachers were putting him on. However he read enough of the book to see there was barely any pages in which the Prince had not made any notes, some that did not even include tips in potions. Harry found quite an inventory of spells that apparently the Prince had made.

"It could have been a girl," said Hermione irritably.

"Allow us to correct you Hermione," said Venom who's face appeared on Harry's shoulder. "A princess is a **girl**. A prince is a **boy**. Therefore, it's obvious the book's owner is a boy."

Hermione scowled at the face and slapped it, causing both host and parasite to wince in pain. "To be frank Hermione, I would be terrified at how horrible you would be if you bonded with a symbiote.

Hermione gave Harry a look that quite plainly told him "One more, and your dead" causing the wizard to back off.

Taking a look at his watch he said,"Gotta go, Dumbledore will be expecting me now," said Harry. Earlier in the day, Dumbledore had approached Harry on giving him some private lessons.

"Ooh, good luck, Harry! And when you get back please tell us what he teaches you," said Hermione.

"Will do," said Harry as the symbiote made him invisible. Within a minute he made it to the statue guarding Dumbledore's office. "Acid Pops," said Harry and the gargoyle leapt aside.

Harry quickly went up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door. "Come in," said his voice.

"Good evening sir," said Harry walking into the headmaster's office.

"Good evening, Harry. Sit down," said Dumbledore smiling. "I assume you've had an enjoyable first week back at school?"

Harry was silent for a moment and said,"It had it's up and downs."

"I should say, you've completely surpassed your father a few days ago with that little scene your performed in Severus's classroom," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, uh, well, you see," began Harry nervously.

"Rest assured, I would never allow a House to go into the negative range, even if you did end up quoting one of the greatest muggle actor's of all time," said Dumbledore.

"Wait, you saw that movie!" Harry asked in amazement.

"I enjoy a good movie, now and then," said Dumbledore. "Now anyways, Harry, I am sure you have been wondering, what I have planned for you during these lessons?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I have decided that is is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information."

"Huh? But sir, I thought you did tell me at the end of last term?" Harry asked in confusement.

"And so I did," Dumbledore. "I told you everything I know.

Meanwhile at the movies....

"THAT MOVIE WAS TERRIBLE!!!" roared Carnage exiting the movie theater in outrage.

_'I don't know, I found it to be a excellent love story with a wonderful plot,'_ said Bellatrix with a slight gush in her voice.

"Oh, don't give me that woman! I know damn well that the only reason you loved it was because the main character had the same name as you," Carnage said scathingly.

'Hmph! Well at least they chose a good name for the leading lady. Her personality could use work thought,' said Bellatrix.

Carnage started to rant. "Anyways, there too many things that were wrong in the movie to count, here's the two that stand out. 1, They. Glittered. IN THE FUCKING SUN! VAMPIRES DO NOT GLITTER IN THE SUN, THEY BURN IN THE SUN LIKE A PIG THAT'S GONNA BE COOKED! And 2nd, NO VAMPIRE WITH ANY SENSE WOULE BECOME A VEGETARIAN! THEY'RE COLD BLOODED KILLERS MAN! THE KIND I LOOK UP TO!!!

Back with Harry..

_'So in short, Voldy's parents were a bad crack pair?'_ Venom asked.

_'Yeah, I guess you could say that, yeah,'_ said Harry.

_'I just can't believe he just shook off the fact that Draco's a Death Eater! We showed him the evidence!'_ yelled Venom.

The next day, as Hermione predicted the free periods for the 6th years were not hours of lounging around and doing nothing Ron and Venom had expected. Instead they were attempts to keep up with the monster truck load of homerwork they were being given.

Harry and Ron could barely understand anything that came out of McGonagall's mouth these and to they're devastation even Hermione had to ask her to repeat instructions once or twice.

'_If Hermione has trouble with a subject, then we're fucked,'_ said Venom downcastingly.

The worst part of it all was due to all the homework they had, they weren't able to find a good time to start the D.A meeting again.

Using nonverbal spells was now expected in Charms and Transfiguration classes as well as Defense against the Dark arts. Venom had a great laugh at looking at student's who were bearing DBZ powering up expressions on they're faces.

Luckily for the golden trio they had Quidditch tryouts to look forward to, though Harry had one objection.

"Tryout's are probably going to take all day, I mean, have you seen the amount of people who signed up? I just don't get why the sudden increase in popularity all of a sudden," said Harry.

"Let me give you a piece of reality my dim witted host," said Venom who's face appeared on the front of Harry's shirt. Harry hasty covered the face with his robes and Venom continued. "Quidditch isn't popular, it's you boy!

"Huh? What you mean me?" asked Harry confused.

Venom sighed and said,"Look, everyone knows you've been telling the truth for a year right? The entire Wizarding world had to admit that you were right and they wrong about Voldemort being back for the past 2 years. You've faced him twice wait actually thrice and escaped those times. And now, they've decided to call you the 'Chosen One' why else have you become so popular especially after last year."

Harry was silent for a moment and Ron said,"He's got a point."

A few minutes later the post owls arrived including a package for Harry.

"Finally!" said Harry who unwrapped the parcel to reveal a copy Advanced Potion-Making.

"Wonderful!" sad Hermione looking very happy. "Now you can give that stupid copy back."

What are you mental or something?!" said Harry. "It's my cheat sheet and I'm keeping it dammit! Don't worry, it's a really simple plan."

Harry pulled out the Half Blood Prince book and with a finger encoated in a symbiotic claw, tore of the covers of both books. He then switched them around and pulled out his wand and said,"Reparo!" The book covers came back together.

"See?" said Harry with a clever smirk. "I'll give Slughorn the new one and everyone will live happily ever after."

Hermione looked angry and disproving though Ron seemed to be fighting back a laugh. Suddenly another owl came carrying the the day's copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Anyone important dead?" asked Venom.

"No, but there have been more dementor attacks along with an arrest," said Hermione.

"Great, it is Bellatrix?" asked Harry. _'Not likely Harry, she'd be thrown in a place with nice padded rubber walls,'_ said Venom.

"No, Stan Shunpike," said Hermione.

_'No one important then,'_ said Venom. "That guy's a Death Eater? No way!" said Harry.

"You never know, he could have been under the Imperius curse," said Ron.

"It doesn't look like it," said Hermione. "It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eater's secret plan in a pub."

"In that case I doubt that he was under the Imperius Curse," said Harry. "It seemed like he was just trying to make out he knew more than he did. I don't get what the ministry playing at, taking Stan seriously."

"They probably want to look as though they're doing something,"said Hermione with a frown on her face. "People are really terrified you know? I mean have you heard that the Patil twins' parents want them to go home?"

"Huh?" said Harry looking perplexed. "But Hogwart's has to be loads safer than homes are!" Ron agreed with him and said,"Yeah, we've aurors, those extra protective spells, and Dumbledore!"

"And not to mention Venom of course," said Harry.

"True, but not many people know about him Harry," said Hermione. "It mostly rumors going around about some spider-like creature that beaten up and captured a large amount of Death Eater's."

Five minutes later they left to head on towards the Quidditch pitch. On the way they passed Lavender and Parvati with Lavender surprising Harry by giving Ron a wide smile. Ron blinked and returned the smile uncertainly. Suddenly his walking became an absolute strut. Venom snickered and said,_'Ron's sure seems to enjoy attention.'_

Harry also found it amusing but managed to keep laughing out of loyalty to Ron. Hermione however looked rather cold causing Venom to say,_'Ooh, someone's jealous.'_

Just as Harry expected, the trials took a long time to complete, until at least midday. Half of the people in Gryffindor House turned up, from the puny little 1st years clutching old school brooms, to the 7th years who made Harry truly wonder if the 1st years were getting smaller.

One of the 7th years came up to Harry and said,"I don't think we've been introduced yet, Cormac McLaggen, Keeper."

"Hello, hey wait a minute, you didn't try out last did you," said Harry.

"I was in the hospital wing when they held the trials," said McLaggen. "Ate a pound of doxy eggs for a bet."

"Amusing, well now if you just wait over there," said Harry pointing close to where Hermione was sitting.

Harry decided to start off with a basic test, asking all the potential players for the team to divide into groups of ten and fly once around the pitch. The first group was made up of first years and to Harry's disappointment/relief it was obvious they had never flown before.

The second group was comprised of giggling fangirl's that Harry knew that were his. Harry told them rather bluntly to leave.

The third group had a pileup halfway around the pitch. Harry's eyebrow twitched. Most of the fourth group had come without broomsticks. Twitch twitch. The fifth group were Hufflepuffs. Twitch... Twitch... Twitch...

"IF THERE'S ANY ONE OF YOU WHOSE NOT IN FREAKING GRYFFINDOR THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!" roared Harry. A moment passed. "Please," he added.

Another moment passed and several Ravenclaws went running off the pitch.

Two hours later, after too many complaints, several tantrums with one including a kick to the head by Harry, Harry had found himself three Chaser: Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, and Ginny Weasley. Harry had trouble restraining his anger at the many complainers and was doing so with the rejected beaters.

"I'm the Captain, it's my final decision and if you lot don't get the fuck out of my way I'll punch all you right in the face!" he bellowed fiercely.

Now he was holding tryout's for the Keeper's. Harry thought Ron would do fine due to the fact that most of them didn't look like Keeper material. He was fairly right, the first five couldn't make more than 2 goals. To Harry's immense annoyance, Corma McLaggen saved 4 penalties out of 5. To Venom's amusement, Cormac shot off in completely the wrong direction; the crow laughed and booed him along with Harry who did it very quick so no one would notice.

Ron looked ready to give up as he mounted onto his Cleansweep Eleven. Before Harry could wish him good luck, some else did. "Good luck!" cried a voice from the stands. Harry looked up and saw that it was Lavender. _'Uh oh, I know where this is going,'_ said Venom chuckling.

Ron saved one, two, three, four, five penalties in a row. Harry was delighted and barely contained his excitement as the crowd started cheering. Harry turned to McLaggen and tell him to Ron had beaten him, only to find McLaggen's big ugly red face inches from his own. Harry jumped back and said,"Personal space man."

"His sister didn't really try," said McLaggen menacingly. "She gave him an easy save."

"Please," said Harry rolling his eyes. She wouldn't go easy on him if she was bribed and besides that one was the one he nearly missed."

McLaggen took a step nearer Harry, who glared at him.

"Give me another go."

_Harry choice or Venom choice_

**Harry choice.**

"Look, Ron saved five and you saved four. He did better so he's Keeper end of discussion!" said Harry with a large touch of annoyance in his voice.

McLaggen looked like he might try to punch but Harry only continued to glare at him. A moment passed and McLaggen stormed away with an ugly grimace growling threats to the air.

_'You should have punched him,'_ growled Venom.

_'I probably should but he really isn't worth it,'_ said Harry.

Harry turned around and walked to his new team and said,"Well, it look's we've got the Quidditch cup in the bag."

"You did brilliantly, Ron!" said Hermione running towards them from the stands. Harry could see Lavender walking away from the pitch with Parvati, a grumpy expression on her face. _'Just as I thought,'_ said Venom. _'Ron's going to be in the middle of a love triangle!'_

After Harry fixed a time for their first full practice for next Thursday, he along with Ron and Hermione went walking back to the castle.

"So, any luck with the D.A yet?" asked Harry.

"No, everyone's just too busy with homework and theirs studies to possibly come even if we came up with a good time there still would be a lot who wouldn't show," she said.

"Darn," said Harry. "I know," said Ron. "It seemed a lot easier to pull last year and that was when it was against the rules."

_'Hey, I've got an idea, you've got nothing else to do for tonight, why don't you got the Room of Requirement and train?'_ said Venom.

_'Train? By myself?'_ said Harry.

_'Yeah, you haven't really been in any fights lately or used very much of my powers other than invisibility for a while, you might be getting a little rusty.'_

_'I guess your right, and maybe I can learn some new tricks while I'm at it,'_ said Harry.

Turning his attention towards his friends he said,"You guy's go ahead, I'm going to the Room of Requirement.

"What for?" asked Ron.

"I need to get in some training," said Harry raising his right hand which was encoated in it's symbiote form.

Omake 1: Venom choice

Harry looked McLaggen square in the eyes and said,"Hell no. Ron did better and besides you could have 1000 in a row and I still wouldn't let you on the team you ugly stupid b#$*&%(!"

McLaggen looked outraged and tried to punch Harry but he effortlessly caught the fist and started to squeeze it. Hard.

McLaggen let out a shout of pain as Harry crushed in the bones in his hand before letting go. "That was a warning. Don't tick me off again," said Harry coldly.

Omake 2:

While Harry slept, Venom dragged his body to the Room of Requirement to unleash his ultimate fantasy. 'Hehehehehehe, I wonder if anyone thought of this before,' thought Venom in a hyper voice.

When Harry awoke that morning he realized that he was not in his bed but on a giant plate of chocolate. In fact everything around him was made of chocolate! 

"What the- where am I? And did I just land in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?" asked Harry looking around.

"Oh, hey, your up," said Venom's voice.

Harry turned to see Venom, only there was something different about him, something _**really**_ different.

For one instead of being medium size pile of liquid ooze he was now at least the size of a small skyscraper. He had his usual face on along with gigantic arms with thick fingers. But the most shocking of all was that he had the biggest pot belly Harry ever saw in his entire life. If his cousin Dudley somehow grew to Venom's height now, Harry was sure that the symbiote's stomach would still be larger!

""What the bloody hell do you think your doing?!" screamed Harry in devastated shock.

"Eating," said Venom happily biting down on a giant slab of chocolate.

"Eating?! Hey wait a minute how did you get all this chocolate anyways? The Room can't make food!" asked Harry.

"Oh I got I from a certain someone," said Venom sinisterly.

"SOMEONE STOLE MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!" Bellowed the outraged voice of Remus Lupin.


	10. Training and losing control

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Oh and by the way I decided to make a strength level chart.

Venom:15 tons. Enraged and well fed on chocolate 24 tons.

Green Goblin:10 tons.

Carnage:40 tons. Enraged and well fed on brains 49 tons.

Harry quickly made his way to the 7th floor and walked past the entrance to the room 3 times thinking,_'I need a place to train, somewhere I can fully utilize my new abilities.'_

After the third time he passed it, the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and Harry quickly went inside of it.

He looked around to see that he was in some sort of city with large buildings and skyscrapers around him.

_'Nice!'_ said Venom. _'This looks like New York! Now, if we just had some goon's to beat like a zombie or something...'_

Suddenly zombies appeared all over the place and started walking towards Harry.

"You just had to say _**zombies**_, didn't you?" asked Harry sarcastically.

_'Better that than ninjas and robots,' _said Venom. Now ninjas appropriately dressed in black along with human sized silver colored robots appeared causing Harry to smack his head.

"Will you just be quiet?!" Harry yelled.

Harry willed his symbiote costume on him and started throwing punches and kicks to all the zombies and robots that went his way. As he did so he tried to do it in new ways, trying to come with more creative attacks.

Harry launched two strong punches at a robot's head before he clenched his fists together and jumped swiftly over it's head, smashing it to pieces with it's fist. Harry then gave a left jab to a zombie in the jaw followed by a wicked kick that tore off it's right leg with Harry following up with a spinning elbow jam to the chest that sent the zombie flying.

Harry turned his sights on a ninja and simply drop kicked him in the face.

Now a bunch of robots and zombies that started running towards Harry but he quickly stopped them in they're tracks with some trap webbing. Grabbing onto the web lines, Harry started spinning all around in a rodeo style going,"Yee haw!"After a few seconds and knocking them into other opponents, Harry jumped into the air and spun them all horizontally before slamming them down onto the ground.

Harry breathed a little harder for a moment and thought,_'Alright, that will be enough for now.'_

The zombies, robots, and ninjas all disappeared with that thought and Venom said,_'Good, at least your getting better at hand-to-hand combat.'_

_'Yeah, but unless I got some sort of martial artists or something to train me, this is as far I can get.'_ said Harry.

_'Probably, but you might be better off with this style anyways. Now, let's practice on your movement abilities,' said Venom._

_'Movement abilities?'_ asked Harry.

_'Yeah, web-swinging is really great and all but you need tall buildings or something to attach the web-lines to. So, I'm going to teach you the two way's you can zip-line!'_

"Zip-line? Can you show me?" asked Harry.

_'Sure,'_ said Venom.

Venom took control of Harry's right hand and aimed towards a wall. A web shot out of the white patch and stuck towards it. Suddenly the web line wheeled him in so fast that Harry was amazed.

_'Whoa, I can see why you call it zip-line,'_ said Harry.

_'Thanks, now let me show you the other version,' _said Venom.

Venom made his body take a large towards another building and just when it looked like he wouldn't make it, he fired a web-line at the building, quickly grabbed and yanked on it, sending him further up in the air and built up his momentum, easily landing on the building.

_'So, what do you think?'_ asked Venom. _'Brilliant, zip-lining could really come in handy. Any other web techniques you know off?'_ asked Harry.

_'Three, and trust me, I think you'll really need these before long. First is the Impact Web,'_ said Venom.

Venom concentrated and a robot appeared in front of him. Taking aim, he fired a glob of webbing that exploded on impact and covered the robot in constricting webbing, preventing further movement.

_'Handy, eh? Now here's the next one, the Web Gloves,' _said Venom.

Venom encoated his hands in some spiky webbing that looked like battle gloves. Getting up to the webbed up robot, Venom gave it several punches that not only smashed it, but gave it a lot of jagged scratches across it.

_'See the effect,' _said Venom. _'Now, imagine if that was Voldemort's ugly green face.'_

_'I can imagine it all right,'_ said Harry.

_'Good, now here's the last one, and this one can be used for both offense and defense. The Web Dome,' _said Venom.

Venom concentrated and a small group of zombies appeared around him.

Crouching down on his knees, Venom generated a dome of webbing around his entire body that protected from the zombies attack. After a few seconds, Venom stood up aprubtly and spread apart his arms which shattered the web dome from inside. The result was that a minor shockwave erupted from Venom along with the fact that pieces of the web dome flew out. The zombies were sent flying off in different directions from the attack and where knocked out.

_'Brilliant! Now that's power,'_ said Harry amazed at the destructive power of the web dome.

_'Heh heh, I know,' _said Venom. '_Just try to use it whenever you really have to, this drains up a good portion of webbing fluid from me._

_'Yeah I know,'_ said Harry. Earlier on, Venom had warned him that using way too much webbing over a short period of time could drain him of much of his strength.

_'Anyways, just train some more until you get the hang of the new web abilities, and then let's call it a night,'_ said Venom.

_'Will do,' _said Harry. As Harry trained and started to master his new abilities, Venom began to ponder whether or not to give Harry another ability.

_'It's too risky for now,'_ he thought to himself. _'I just hope he won't have to be forced to use the Spider-Sense.'_

Days and weeks continued to pass by with Harry thinking only one thing, where the fuck was Dumbledore, and what the hell was he up to? Lately he had barely been able to catch even a glimpse of the man, even at meal times.

'You don't suppose he's forgotten the lessons he was supposed to give me?" asked Harry one late afternoon.

_'Wouldn't be surprised, he's what, 150? People who are half that age start losing their memory anyways,' _said Venom.

During the half of October came the first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. With all the added security to the castle, Harry had wondered whether or not they would still go, and was pleased to find out when they could.

Early on the morning of that trip, Harry awoke and waited out the time until breakfast by reading his cheat sheet, I mean the Half Blood prince's book. Which for him was really weird for as Venom put it reading a textbook in bed was the sort of behavior for a nerd and with Harry's glasses, he felt like he was really pushing it.

Both agreed however that the Half Blood prince's potion book was no mere textbook. As Harry read more and more not only did he find more easy ways to make great potions, but all sorts of spells that could come handy for him in a fight or in certain situations. Looking around in the book, he found a new spell that was crammed into a corner of the page. Levicorpus (nvbl)

_'Try it out, Harry,' _said Venom.

_'I don't know,'_ said Harry. 'It's nonverbal and I'm having a bit of trouble with that, even with the power boost you've been giving me.'

_'Don't worry, the only reason you can't do it right is because Snape has zero talent as a teacher and his greasy absorbs the magic from everything around him. Besides when I steered you wrong,'_ said Venom.

_'Remember the __**House Elf incident**__?' _said Harry very bluntly.

_'…........................No one found who did it.' _said Venom nervously._ 'Dobby found out,' _said Harry. _'Yeah, but he'd never rat you out, come on. And besides the House Elfs gained they're sanity again didn't they?'_

Harry groaned and said,_'Fine, I'll give it a try, Levicorpus!'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHRGH!" "Uh oh!"

Several minutes later after Harry had dragged Ron out of the ceiling...

"And then after there was another flash of light, Harry jumped up and pulled me out of the ceiling!" Ron said looking amused.

Hermione was not amused however and said,"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?"

Harry groaned and said,"For once, can you please stop coming to the worst conclusions, honestly could you actually stop that, for once?"

Hermione glared at him and said,"So it was the book."

"Fine it was, what's the big deal?"

"So you decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?"

"..........I've done stupider things and the results were not as bad as this one. Besides why does it matter that it was handwritten?" said Harry.

"Because it's not probably not Ministry of Magic-approved," said Hermione.

Harry gave her a dirty look and said,"Do you think I give #$!&*&^% $$&^!* about the Ministry, especially after what they did last year?! Screw them!"

Hermione started at him for a moment and said,"Venom's been a bad influence on you."

"Yes, and it amuses and depresses me at the same time," said Harry.

Several minutes later the trio was off towards Hogsmeade following a brief hassle with Filch and his Secrecy Sensor detecting Venom. The walk into Hogsmeade was not one one that the trio enjoyed though Venom was able to adjust Harry's temperature to normal levels except for his face.

After a while they went into Honeydukes with Ron saying,"Salvation! Let's just stay here and do absolutely nothing all afternoon."

"Uh oh," said Harry. "Slughorn at twelve o clock! Cover me!"

"Harry m`boy!" said the mentioned Professor.

"Dammit it," muttered Harry.

"Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!" said Slughorn. "It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"

"Yes," said Hermione helplessly, "they're really

"So why don't you come along, Harry?" demanded Slughorn.

"I'm... busy," said Harry not wanting to tell Slughorn the real reason why he didn't want to go. "You know with Quidditch practice and all."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want you to lose your Quidditch matches!" said Slughorn. "Still, a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practice in this weather."

Harry gulped, his next lesson with Dumbledore had been moved to Tuesday night! _'Gotta think, think, think, think,'_ thought Harry.

_'You have a date Monday!'_ Venom suddenly.

"I have a date Monday!" Harry blurted out without thinking.

"Huh?" said Hermione.

"You do?" asked Ron.

_'Roll with it, roll with it,'_ said Venom.

"Yeah, I already made plans with this beautiful girl, and we're planning on going somewhere romantic," said Harry winging it.

"Oh, how unlucky!" said Slughorn dramatically. Then his twisted into a smile and he said,"Well, at least you'll be spending some quality time with that special someone!"

And with a regal wave, he waddled out of the shop as Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"I can believe he actually wants to collect me, I'm a freaking person!" said Harry. "What does he think I am, a Pokemon!"

"A what?" asked Ron and Hermione.

"A cartoon Venom once watched. For some reason he liked it and hated it at the same time. Whenever I ask him about it, all he says is "That damn rating war," said Harry.

"Oh," said the two.

"Anyways, let's see those sugar quills already," said Harry.

_'And all those chocolate bars!'_ added Venom.

_'Only 1,'_ said Harry.

_'Fifteen,'_ said Venom.

_'Four,' _said Harry.

_'Ten,' _said Venom.

_'Seven,'_ said Harry.

_'Done,'_ said Venom.

After they looked at the sugar quills and bought Venom his chocolate, they set out for the Three Broomsticks.

When they were almost there they saw two men outside, one was the barmen of Hogs Head, and the other was one took Harry a few moments to recognize.

"Mundungus!"

The crack dealer I mean shady person who was carrying an ancient looking suitcase, dropped it which burst open releasing a whole bunch of stuff on the ground.

"Oh, ello, Arry," Mundungus. "Well don't let me keep ya."

As the man started getting his things back in the suitcase Harry casually said,"Are you selling crack?"

"Oh, yeah, gotta scrape a living," said Mundungus who apparently didn't hear Harry right. "Gimme that!"

Ron had stooped down and picked up something silver.

"Hange on," said Ron slowly. "This looks familiar."

"Harry's eyes widened and his body suddenly burned with fury as he made a choice. A _**Venomous**_ choice.

"Thank you!" said Mundungus, snatching the goblet out of Ron's hands and stuffing it back into the case. "Well, I'll see you all-GAAGH!"

Harry had seized Mungungus by his shirt, gave him a brutal punch to the stomach that caused to cough up blood and then threw him hard over his shoulder.

"Harry! What are you-," started Hermione appalled.

Harry let out a snarl and picked Mundungus by the throat and brought him up to eye level and growled,"That was Sirius's. I'd recognize that Black family crest on it, you asshole!"

"I- no-what,?" spluttered Mundungus. Now more angered, Harry punched the man across the face with his symbiote enhanced strength, breaking his nose and causing blood to drip from it.

Harry thrust the man violently onto the cold ground and started stomping on his chest, arms, legs, and stomach. "So after my own beloved godfather died, you thought it was all right and dandy to just strip the place!" Harry roared.

"Harry, please stop!" shrieked Hermione.

Just when Harry was about to encoat his hand into symbiote claws, a bang was heard and he was sent stumbling slightly. This was all the chance Mundungus needed disapparate the hell out of there.

"Fu#% D$* IT!" swore Harry loudly. "COME THE F*# BACK HERE YOU &S**^% SO I CAN-"

"There's no point," Harry."

Tonks had appeared from out of nowhere and said,"Mundungus will probaly be in London by now. There's no point yelling."

"The greasy little bugger nicked Sirius's stuff!"

"Yes, but still," said Tonks indifferently. "You should get out of the cold."

She then walked away and Hermione approached Harry and said,"Harry-"

"I know, that... wasn't very nice of me to do," said Harry.

"That's putting it bloody likely," said Ron.

"I know you might still be a little bit sensitive about Sirius, but honestly Harry, you really scare me whenever you act like that! Especially now that you've got that symbiote on you," Hermione said.

Harry was about to say something when Hermione's words suddenly got to him. Now that she had brought this up...

"I need to be alone for a while," said Harry. "Excuse me."

As Harry walked away he started a conversation with Venom. _'Venom, I think I might need to be separated from you.'_

Cliffhanger! I'm evil aren't I? Oh and yeah, from now on, Venom will have an on and off level of Cosmic Awareness, aka Breaking the 4th wall.


	11. Hero Work plus Depression equals Emo

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Venom or Carnage.

Venom went into an absolute frenzy over Harry's statement and started ranting.

_'OOOH NO! I KNOW WHAT YOUR PLANNING TO DO! YOUR GOING TO GO A NEARBY BELL TOWER AND BANG ON IT UNTIL I FALL OFF!'_

"Uhh, Venom," said Harry.

_'WELL, I GOT NEWS FOR YOU BUCKO! IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M GONNA BRING YOU DOWN! ONCE I RECOVER I'LL BOND WITHT THAT MALFOY TWIT OR SOMEOTHER BLONDE HAIRED BLUE EYED TWERPAND WE'LL KICK YOUR SOO HARD-'_

"VENOM! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT A PERMAMANENT SEPERATION!" bellowed Harry.

_'…...........I knew that. Please disregard everything I just said,'_ said Venom.

"It's all right and I'm sorry if I offended you," said Harry.

_'It's all alright, I just...take rejection a little bit hard,' _said the symbiote.

_'Look, it's what Hermione said, she's made me realize how I've been acting lately. First I run away from the Order, I went gallivanting all over the place looking for trouble and then I left Ron alone to explain my disappearance after I left to fight Carnage. And now I've been beating up people mercisessly because they anger me, wrong me, or if I just want to!'_

_'I don't get it, what are you trying to say?'_ asked Venom.

_'I'm saying that I'm starting to get drunk off my own power,'_ said Harry. _'When I first got you, I thought you were the key to defeating Voldemort and I still do, but I've been abusing your power more and more so I think I need a reality check.'_

Venom was silent for a moment and said,_'You really think that, Harry?'_

_'Yes, it's something Sirius told me once before he died. With great power comes great_

_responsibility. If I can't be responsible with you on me, then I don't deserve to have you on me, and maybe then I'm not such a great person in the first place.'_

_'Harry,'_ said Venom seriously. _'You should know this, you sir are a good person, sure you might have done some dishonorable deeds, but you are a hero at heart. Especially after everything you went through last year with the Ministry, Umbitch, being slandered, and even with your own freaking godfather killed right in front of your eyes! Most people would have gone insane, evil, or given up if they had to deal with a quarter of the crap in your life but look at you, still here, and marginally sane and on the side of justice!"_

Harry was awed for a moment and said,'_Venom, thanks, I actually feel a little bit better, I didn't even know you could make a speech like that!'_

_'I don't, the author came up with that,'_ responded Venom nonchalantly.

_'Huh?'_ said Harry confused.

_'Nothing,'_ said Venom quickly.

A horrible scream pierced the air as Harry became on alert and started looking around wildly for where the scream came from. Then he saw Katie Bell who was floating in the air motionlessly, arms spread wide, a look of horror on her face.

_'Uh oh, Harry we better get her down,'_ said Venom.

Harry dashed towards at a speed even seasoned athletic runners would have trouble reaching. "Katie, hold on!" said Harry.

Taking an impressive leap he grabbed Katie in mid-air and dragged her down, the necklace on her neck falling down.

Harry turned to Katie's friend Leanne and said,"What happened to her?"

She seemed to be in hysterics and said,"I don't know she just put on that necklace and-"

"I get it I'll go bring her to the Hospital Wing," said Harry picking up Katie bridal style and started running towards Hogwarts.

It wasn't long before he encountered Hagrid who asked,"Arry, what happened?"

"She's been cursed, Hagrid," said Harry. "I need to get her to the Hospital Wing."

"No need to do that, Harry, I'll take her there," said Hagrid. Harry gave Katie to Hagrid who started tredging towards the castle.

'You think she'll be alright?' asked Harry.

_'I don't know, I'm not really knowledgeable about curses, but with Madam Promfy I'm sure she'll be okay. But then again she is a minor character so she might get killed off,'_ said Venom.

_'Minor character? Venom what the bloody hell are you talking about?' _asked Harry.

_'You'll know when you can handle the truth,' _said Venom sagely.

Before Harry could press for more info, a explosion went through the air. Suddenly a horrific cackle broke out and with a grim look on his face, Harry muttered,"Oh no."

He turned around ran to the top of a hill to see at least a dozen Death eaters who had apparated onto the scene and started cursing everyone and everything they saw. But that wasn't what Harry truly was worried about. In the middle of them was Carnage who screamed,"TIME TO DO A LITTLE FALL CLEANING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_'I knew we hadn't seen the last of them,' _muttered Venom.

"Less talking, more action," yelled Harry as his clothes morphed into his form fitting symbiote form.

Taking a massive leap, he arrived in the fray.

The Death Eater already seemed to be winning, but soon a few aurors including Tonks appeared to fight them.

Harry quickly came to their aid, firing several impact webbings on they're wand arms and then knocking them out with quick kicks to the head.

However he soon went after the bigger threat, Carnage tackling him from behind.

Or now at least it was her, now. Apparently the symbiote had altered it's appearance to suit Bellatrix's personality.

The symbiote's color was still blood red and black, but now on it's head were several tendrils that fell down like long hair. She also seemed to be wearing a black battle bikini which was really a part of the symbiote altered and thickened. Other than that, Carnage looked pretty much the same.

Venom started snickering and then guffawing at Carnage and said,"Serves you right for bonding with a female you douche!"

Carnage snarled and shrieked,"Your just jealous that I look damn good in a bikini!"

"Did you copy that from Yugioh Abridged? Cause if so, you gotta remember I was playing Yami last time," said Venom.

"Huh?" said Carnage in confusion.

_'Where are you getting this from?'_ asked Harry.

_'Not this early Harry,' _said Venom.

"Ah screw you, let's fight," screamed Carnage.

"Our thought's exactly," said Harry.

Both symbiotes took a leap towards each other. Carnage extended her/his? Claws toward Harry who shot a blast of webbing at Carnage's face and zip-linned towards it giving the red symbiote a good kick in the stomach.

Carnage staggered for a moment and then struck Harry hard in the head with a punch that sent him sprawling towards the ground. Harry got to his knees but Carnage grabbed him with a couple of constricting tendrils and pulled him in him close.

Harry quickly fired a few impact webs at Carnage's face before which caused Carnage to release him and started pulling the webbing of her face. Harry then quickly hit her with a couple of strong punches including an uppercut, after which Carnage grabbed Harry by the shoulders and gave him a brutal headbutt.

Harry was knocked flat on his back by this and Carnage managed to get the webbing off her face made a leap at him, axe in hand.

Eyes bulging, Harry quickly aimed towards a nearby wall and zip-linned towards it to get away.

_'I need a weapon,'_ he thought.

Generating a copy of his wand, Harry raised it up high and said,"Accio sword!"

Knowing that the sword would take a few minutes to arrive, Harry started to fire a few spells at Carnage.

"Confringo! Incendio!" he yelled firing the flame based spells.

Carnage easily dodged them all and said,"If that's all you can think off, then you probably shouldn't use that thing at all!"

_'Damn, she's right,'_ thought Harry who returned the wand back into a pocket.

Carnage then generated her own wand and said,"Now, allow me to show you how a true wizard-"

Harry snatched the wand with a web-line saying,"Yoink!" And then broke it into two with his fist.

Carnage stared at him for a moment and said,"You did not just do that."

"Now we're even," said Harry.

Now, the sword of Godric Gryfindor had arrived and Harry grabbed it with his right arm and said,"Ha! And just so you know, I've been practicing with this thing!"

Carnage responded by creating a edged axe in her right hand, and a sword in the other.

".......I'm so lucky this sword fires lasers," said Harry.

Harry and Carnage charged at each other. Carnage started by throwing the axe at Harry who used his sword to fire a bolt of energy/lightning that caused the axe to explode. Carnage then started swinging her ssword at Harry with unrestrained fury. Harry countered by using a more polished version of sword fighting. Eventually Harry managed to best her and with a well aimed kick, knocked her own sword out of her hand.

Slamming his own sword on the ground, Harry balanced on it with one hand, and then gave Carnage a sick kick in the jaw and then followed up by pulling his sword out of the ground and firing an energy blast at her.

She collapsed and Harry quickly got his symbiote wand and fired several incendio spells at her.

She shrieked in pain from the flames and Harry transformed into his monstrous form hoping to finish her off and said,"And for the grand finale-"

He didn't finish because Carnage let out a horrible screech and tackled Venom with blind fury. She started slashing at his chest, hoping to get at the less than invulnerable flesh of Harry. She almost reached for his skin when Venom grabbed her left arm and then bit down, hard. Unlike last time when he bit Voldemort, green acidic ooze pured out his teeth and into Bellatrix's body.

Carnage let out a yell of pain and jumped off Venom and said,"What hell did you do?"

Venom smirked and said,"Poisoned your host, and perhaps even you."

Carnage growled and then clutched her left wincing. "Grr, I can cure this, but I'll need time for that. Could get a new host, but I only like crazies." Growling, Carnage glared at Venom and said,"You got a lucky break this time, next time I will kill you!"

Venom sneered and said,"Please, your not even as strong as you used to be."

Carnage ensnared Venom's neck with a tendril and spung him around for a bit and yelled,"I can still do this!"

Carnage threw him into Honeydukes and apparated away to fight off the poison somewhere else.

Venom moaned dizzily and said,"Uhh, where am I now?"

He looked around to see he was surrounded by chocolate chip cookies! "Yay!" cheered Venom. "Cookies!"

He ate a few couple dozen cookies and then walked out of the store. He then shrunk down to his more form fitting suit and looked around to see if there were still any Death Eaters around.

Suddenly he heard a couple of sounds that sounded suspiciously like curses being fired.

Venom took a leap into the air and landed on a building and quickly surveyed the area from where he heard the sound.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were gathered together and trying to fend at least 6 Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione were down with several cuts on them and Ginny had been knocked back by some sort of curse. This left Luna to fight off the rest by herself.

However, Harry wouldn't have it. Taking aim, he fired web-lines at the Death Eaters from behind and yanked them away from Luna.

Venom jumped, did a flip in mid-air and landed next to the Death Eaters. One of them got up, but Venom quickly kicked the man in the head knocking him out. Another tried to fire a few curses at him but they had little effect on Venom's tough body and he slugged the man away with one blow from his fist.

Two of them tried to fire the Killing Curse at him. Venom zip-lined to a nearby wall to evade, not wanting to risk whether or not he could be killed by said curse. Venom then took a massive leap and fired a barrage of impact webbing at them from above. The Death Eaters tried to run away from the webs all the remaining ones were caught in some way and were unable to move.

Venom grabbed two of them, lifted them up, and smashed them together, knocking them out and breaking a quite a few bones in them. A Death Eater pointed his at Venom and bellowed,"Avad-"

Venom grabbed his wand hand, twisted it up while breaking the man's hand and wand, and then kicked him in the chest, sending him painfully to lala land.

Venom looked at the last one. He had dropped his wand when he was web yanked and was without anything to fight Venom.

Venom sneered evilly at the trembling Death Eater, brought up his drooling toungey face towards his and said,"Boo."

The man screamed like a little girl, turned tail and ran heafirst into a wall, knocking himself out.

Venom snickered and went over to Luna and helped her up. "You okay?" he asked, with a tone of concern in his ferocious voice.

She nodded and said,"I'm fine Venom."

Then without warning, he was attacked from behind by several stunner's. Turning around he saw that it was several auror's who attacked him.

Venom raised his hands in a "I come in peace" way and said,"Hey, wait, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Keep your hands in the air, monster!" one of them yelled.

"Listen to us, we're not the bad guy!" said Venom.

"Fire!" another one yelled.

They started firing spells at Venom who jumped to dodge them, zip-linned toward a roof and said,"Sorry my good men, but I don't do surrender."

Venom dashed until he thought he was out of sight for a moment and became invisible. He went behind a door and morphed back into Harry.

"I can't believe they did that!" said Harry in indignation.

_'One of them had to at least see us fight off those Death Eaters! I can't believe it but we're outlaws!' _said Venom.

_'How ironic is this? First they love me, then they hate me, then they love me, and now they hate and love me!'_ said Harry.

_'The Wizarding World is that screwed up, that or your luck is that bad, or maybe just a little bit of both,'_ said Venom.

"I think it's both," muttered Harry.

Days passed along with an article in the Daily Prophet about the attack. And to Harry and Venom's displeasure they were now considered enemies of the wizarding world and were to be brought in dead or alive.

After seeing another memory with Dumbledore, he started walking back to his dormitory in low spirits.

_'Hey Harry, wanna go explore the castle?' _suggested Venom in a attempt to raise his host's spirit.

_'…......Don't feel like it,' _said Harry morosely.

_'Oh my god, DON'T YOU DARE GO EMO!'_ yelled Venom realizing what was happening to Harry.

_'I'm not....all right your right, I'm becoming emo,' _said Harry in defeat.

_'Great, just perfect! And when I thought we could sink no lower! Gahhh, I don't know how the hell we're gonna fix this. The ministry's after me, Voldemort's after us, Carnage wants to gut us, and we still haven't killed a major bad guy. God, we need some good news or something!'_ ranted Venom.

_'You wanna go to the Room of Requirement and see if we can get to a happy place?'_ asked Harry randomly.

_'Eh, why not?'_

Harry sneaked his way into the special room and when he entered he found that someone else was also inside.

"Luna?" said Harry in surprise.

"Hello, Harry," she said smiling.

Omake 1: Disney affects Potterverse

…..............No that's too horrible for even me to write about.

Omake 2: What if Slughorn really did think Harry was a Pokemon?

Venom was swinging around Hogwarts, minding his own business when Slughorn saw him and gasped. "Merlin's beard! It's a Pokemon!"

Taking out Master Ball, the Professor smirked and said,"Your mine, Master Ball go!"

He threw the ball at Venom which hit him in the head, causing him to fall.

"Darn it, the ball must be a dud!" said Slughorn in frustration.


	12. Love and Heartbreak

I'm sooooooooooo sorry this took so long. Make it really long to make up for it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Venom.

It was very late when Harry returned back to Gryfindor Tower and Ron and Hermione seemed to notice this during Herbology the next morning.

"Harry, are you alright? I mean your eyes are almost shut and I think Venom's tendril's are slowly dripping of your sleeves," said Ron.

Harry yawned and said,"Sorry. I went to the Room of Requirement last night but Luna was there and well..."

"Did something happen between the two of you?" asked Hermione in alarm.

"No! she just cheered me up and well...that's all I'm gonna say about it," said Harry.

_'Heh, why not? You two didn't do anything over PG, though that could be the author's way of being funny,'_ said Venom.

"Well, at least one of us is getting something on with the opposite sex," said Ron.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"Ron's got a point, I mean we are all in sixth year now, practically adults," said Harry. "Maybe this year we should try focus a little on...finding ourself a little luck with the opposite sex."

Hermione grimaced and said,"After your little excursion with the opposite sex last year?"

"Okay one, that's a low blow. Two, I was young. Three, Venom could have actually done better than me. Four, I had too much crap on my hands.

"Well, you don't expect us to just magically conjure up someone to go along with us?" asked Hermione.

"Is that a real question? Besides if you two start to get desperate you two can always go for each other," said Harry.

Ron's face color matched his hair and Hermione went a shade of pink and red not yet seen by man. "W-w-ww-what the bloody hell are you talking about? Me and Hermione, that's a load of bull!"

Hermione started stuttering and managed to say,"I think that suit of yours has finally driven you batty!"

With sudden realization, Harry smiled sheepishly and said,"You know what? You guys are right, what was I thinking, I must be crazy."

Harry did not bring up the subject again, but Ron and Hermione seemed incredibly uncomfortable in each other's presence which amused and worried Harry quite a bit.

_"Well it looks like it's finally going to happen,"_ said Harry.

_"Uh-huh, but?"_ said Venom.

_"What if it doesn't work out between them?"_

_"Oh come on, it's not like they could have a horrible break up, never speak to each other again, effectively splitting up the golden trio. ...Oh."_

Eventually Herbology was over and Harry's mind soon turned towards Quidditch. With Katie still in St. Mungo's, Harry had no choice but to find a replacement for her. Rather than go and hold another long tryout he asked Dean if he'd like to be the replacement Chaser which he eagerly accepted.

Later on in the night Quidditch practice came on though Ron's performance was as Venom put it "A complete and total piece of crap"

"He's right," said Ron in a morose voice as he and Ron started making they're way back to the castle.

"Oh come on, you only play rubbish when you get nervous or lose confidence," said Harry reassuringly.

"So your saying I do play rubbish?" asked Ron.

"Uhh, well..." _'Help me out here Venom.'_

_'You rock out loud, my brother, go hit on some hoe's huh?'_ offered Venom.

"You rock out loud, my brother, go hit on some hoe's huh?" repeated Harry who then realized the absurdity of what he just said.

"You want me to do what?" yelled Ron in bewilderment.

"Sorry, Venom came up with it," apologized Harry.

Soon they went to take a shortcut to Gryffindor Tower only to find Dean and Ginny sucking each other's face off.

_'Uh oh, overprotective angry older brother in three, two, one,'_ said Venom knowing what was going to happen.

"Oi!"

Dean and Ginny broke apart startled.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"

"This was a deserted corrider till you came butting in!" said Ginny angrily.

"She's got a bit of a point, Ron," said Harry.

"Er... c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, "let's go back to the common room..."

"You go!" yelled Ginny. "I want a word with my dear brother!" Dean quickly left and for good reason too.

_'Oh boy, this is going to go so well,'_ muttered Venom.

"Right," started Ginny. "Let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron-"

"Yeah, it is!" said Ron, rather angry. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a -"

"A what?" yelled Ginny, drawing her wand. "A _what_, exactly?"

Venom's face appeared on Harry's left shoulder and said,"A skank? A whore? An easy girl? Maybe even a scarlet woman? Just pointing out a couple of options."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" both Weasley's yelled.

Ginny turned her angry face towards her brother and yelled,"The only reason your so upset is that you've never snogged anyone in his life, all because the best kiss you've ever had is from our Auntie Muriel-"

"You shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron looking outraged.

"No, I will not!" yelled Ginny. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll give you a little kiss on the cheek every bloody time you see her, it's so damn pathetic! If you actually went and got some snogging done you wouldn't mind so much, would you!"

Ron pulled out his wand and Harry knew he had to take action before this got out of hand. Quickly he generated his symbiote covering over his hands and webbed their mouth's shut before either of them could shout an incantation. Then he yanked they're wands off and said,"That's enough! You two are brothers and sisters and I'm not going to stand here and watch you two hex each other!"

Ginny started yelling though it was very muffled under her web gag. "Sorry, I can rip it off, but it'll probably take your face off, just wait an hour an a half and it'll dissolve."

Harry had hoped this might diffuse the situation between them to a degree, but by tomorrow, Ron had become a complete and total ass. He had been exceedingly icy towards Hermione and and randomly swore at impressionable first years. During Quiiditch practice his behavior had gotten so bad, Harry was forced to take action.

"Ron, your my best mate, but if you keep acting like a drunken dragon, I'm going to have to personally kick your ass of the team," said Harry coldly and bluntly.

Ron had a simple response to this. "I resign. I'm pathetic."

"Oh hell no, not on my watch!" Harry grabbed Ron by the front of his robes with his left hand, and then promptly began to slap him rapidly with the other. "YOU ARE NOT PATHETIC! YOU CAN KICK ASS IF YOUR SELD CONFIDENCE DIDN'T HOLD YOU BACK! I'M NOT LETTING YOU !"

This of course did not work either and Harry felt like pulling his hair out on the morning of the match against Slytherin. _'I'm out of ideas, please help?'_ begged Harry to his symbiote.

_'I've got one, Ron's has issues with his confidence right? So let's give him the best source for bringing confidence in a man.'_

_'...Sex?'_

_'Yes, but not this time. He'll just get lucky. Real lucky.'_

"Hey Ron, do you mind if I put some liquid luck in your drink?" asked Harry with a rather flat tone.

"W-w-what?" said Ron in bewilderment.

Harry took out a vial of his luck potion and pored it into Ron's drink despite Hermione's outraged look. "Go on, there's no harm in a little reasurrance before a big event like this."

"Reassurance?" whispered Hermione furiously. "Ron you can't drink that!"

"I'm not gonna look," and with that Harry turned his head and started whistling innocently. Ron grinned broadly and drank it all up quickly. Glaring angrily at her friend, Hermione whispered,"You could be expelled for that."

"Hermione, I can't get expelled no matter what I do," said Harry with a air of indifference. Extending a hand to Ron who eagerly shook it he said,"C'mon Ron, I believe it's time to make Slytherin's cry."

To say that the game went well would be a understatement by the end of it, even Venom was chanting the "Weasley is our King" song over and over. It was no surprise there was a party in the common room.

"You really shouldn't have done it," said Hermione in a disappointed tone. Harry smirked and said,"Your right, maybe I should have used a Confundus charm or something."

She balked slightly and said,"That was different. That was tryouts, this was an actual game!"

Harry pulled out his vial of liquid luck which for some reason was still full. "How did?" started Hermione in amazement.

"Let's just say I owe Snape money without him knowing it and let's leave it at that," muttered Harry who pocketed the vial. _'Hey Harry, look! Ron's gonna get kissed by someone other than Hermione,' _said Venom.

Lavender pulled Ron towards him and then gave him a huge smooch on the mouth as the crowd started whooping. Harry grinned at the sight and then remembered what Venom said.

He turned over to see Hermione walking away from the crowd and realized that she needed comforting.

He followed her until she sat on the bottom of a staircase with small canary birds flying around her.

"Hey, what's with the birds?" asked Harry.

"Charms spell. I'm just practicing," she said softly. It was obvious she was in much emotional pain.

"Well, as usual your really good at your spells," said Harry trying to cheer up and then sat down next to her.

"How did it feel, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"What?"

"Back when you saw Cho with Cedric?" she asked.

It felt like shit, to be honest."

"Well, you didn't know her that well did you? Just like her huh?" said Hermione softly. "But me... I know Ron so well..."

The door behind them burst open. To Harry's horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," he said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.

'Awkward,' said Venom describing the atmosphere. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"

"I'm right here, not being a douche," said Harry rather coldly.

"What?" said Ron angrily.

Hermione slid off the desk and said,"Oppugno!"

Her birds then started attacking Ron with tremendous fury as Ron tried to fight them off.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but then Harry launched a webline at his feet and yanked him down. Hermione then started to walk away, but Harry could hear her sobbing.

Sighing to himself, Harry changed into his costume and swung out a window wondering how the hell he would fix this mess.

_'Damn, Ron really fucked up,' _said Venom.

_'That's putting it lightly, this is worser than anything I've seen them fight about,' _said Harry gravely. _'I __don't know how they can even be civil with another again...'_

Meanwhile... far away...

"And your certain you can handle this job?"

'Don't worry, Mr. Mysterious person. I'm Deadpool, and pulling assassinations kidnappings, and birthday parties is what I do best!"

Back with our Hero...

"She can't complain," Ron told Harry. "She snogged Krum. So she's found out someone wants to snog me too. Well, it's a free country. I haven't done anything wrong."

'Yes, except being a jerk,' said Harry. It was difficult, but he had somehow managed to stay friends with both Ron and Hermione.

"I never promised Hermione anything," Ron mumbled._ 'It was an unsaid promise.' _"I mean, all right, I was going to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with her, but she never said… just as friends… I'm a free agent…"

"I thought you were dating Lavender?"

"Was, a free agent I mean."

Hermione who Harry was forced to talk quietly in the library gave a similar response.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," said Hermione, while the librarian, Madam Pince, prowled the shelves behind them. "I really couldn't care less."

"But you do care." said Harry.

"No, I don't!" she said furiously.

"And incidentally," said Hermione, after a few moments, "you need to be careful."

"I ain't giving back that book anytime soon, Hermione. So will you just drop it!"

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called prince," said Hermione, giving his book a nasty look as though it had been rude to her. "I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girl's bathroom just before I came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion.

"Then I'll just drink from the sink. But why didn't you confiscate them?"

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," said Hermione scornfully, "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt the Half-blood prince" she gave the book another scornful look "could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."

"Fine, don't expect me to pick you, Ron would blow up," said Harry.

"Hey wait a minute, I thought Love Potions were banned?"

"And when has that stopped people?"

"You got a point," admitted Harry.

They went out of the library and then made they're way into the common room where to Harry's sheer unhappiness, Romilda was.

"Hi, Harry!" said Romilda Vane, the moment he had climbed through the portrait hole. "Fancy a gillywater?"

_'Aw crap, she's gonna turn us into her love slave, and she's not even exotic or at the very least French!'_ said Venom.

"Sorry, had a beer," said Harry.

Romilda blinked and said,"Oh, in that case" She put a box into his hands. "Chocolate Cauldrons, they've got firewhiskey in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them."

_'Yay! Chocolate!_' cheered Venom.

_'They're spiked,'_ Harry reminded him.

_'Darn.'_

'Thanks, I'll eat em later," said Harry giving her a fake smile. _'More like give them to some poor sap...'_

"Nice," said Hermione who then noticed Ron sucking Lavender's face off.

"Well, good night, Harry" said Hermione._ 'This stinks,'_ thought Venom.

The next day during Transfiguration they had began human transfiguration and Ron the dummy had given himself the most ridiculous mustache the world had ever seen. Harry had laughed with mirth though Hermione did so rather unpleasantly, so Ron got back at her by doing a nasty imitation of her trying to ask McGonagall's questions. Harry was not amused and Hermone was reduced to tears, leaving some of her things behind.

Grabbing them, he started to follow her and found her as she emerged from the girl's bathroom with Luna who seemed to be comforting her.

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Luna. "Did you know one of your eyebrows is bright yellow?"

"Yeah, makes exotic. Hermione, I've got your stuff right here…"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione in a choked voice, taking her things and turning away quickly to hide the fact she was wiping her eyes with her pencil case. "Thank you, Harry. Well, I'd better get going…"

She walked away, leaving Harry even more depressed. "I hate it when they fight..."

"She's a bit upset," said Luna. "I thought at first it was Moaning Myrtle in there, but it turned out to be Hermione. She said something about Ron Weasley…"

"Uh uh, it's they're worst fight so far," said Harry.

"He says funny things sometimes, doesn't he?" said Luna as they set off down the corridor together. "But he can be a bit unkind. I noticed that last year."

'_Ron Weasley's a douche!'_ sang Venom.

"Yeah, Ron can be a jerk but then again he's not exactly Mr. Clever," said Harry. "So have you had a good term?"

"Oh, it's been all right," said Luna. "A bit lonely without the D.A."

"GAH! The D.A!" yelled Harry. "I can't believe I forgot about that! Ah man, I've really been busy..."

"Oh, it's okay, Ginny keeps me company from time to time," said Luna.

_'Hey Harry, you should ask Luna to the party!' _advised Venom.

_'Oh not again...'_

_'C'mon, what do you have to lose? You'll get those girls of your back at least,'_ pointed out Venom.

'All right, I'll do it, but don't expect me to fall in love in one night like a disney movie.'

"Luna, how would you like to go to Slughorn's party with me tonight?" asked Harry carefully.

Luna looked quite surprised and had the tiniest trace of a blush on her face and said,"Slughorn's party? With you?"

"Yes," said Harry trying not to sound too nervous. "We're supposed to bring guests and I'd rather bring someone who I can trust. I'll do my best to make you have a good time."

"Ooh, I'd love to go and have a good time with you!' said Luna smiling.

_'Hehehe,' _chuckled Venom perversely.

_'Get your mind out of the gutter!'_

"Right then. I'll just meet you in the entrance hall at eight o'clock and I'll think go without my symbiote. "

Before Venom could retort a loud,""AHA!" came from above. They looked up and saw Peeves with a cheshire smile on his face.

"Potty asked Loony to go to the party! Potty lurves Loony! Potty luuuuuurves Looooony!"

"Shut up!" yelled Harry trying to fire a web at Peeves mouth to shut him up, but missed. "Darn, so much for making a surprise grand entrance. Soon enough the whole school knew who Harry taking to the party.

"You dummy!" said Ron in disbelief. "You could have gone with three hot girls and they would have been okay with it! And instead you choose Loony Lovegood?"

"Ron, don't insult her," said Harry frowning.

"I agree," said Ginny. "I'm really glad your taking her Harry. She's so excited." As Ginny walked away, Harry noticed Hermione nearby. "Ron, I really think you should say your sorry. It could really help.

"I ain't getting attacked by her canaries again," snarled Ron.

"Well imitating her wasn't exactly what''d I call being nice," said Harry.

Yeah, it'd made you look like a douche," added Venom who's face appeared on Harry's shoulder.

Ron went red and yelled,"Well she was laughing at my douche-I mean mustache!"

"Venom and I did too, to be honest it was probably the most stupidest thing I've ever seen in my entire life and I've seen quite a few stupid things," said Harry.

"But don't worry, I've seen bigger douchebags than you," said Venom helpfully.

Surprisingly Ron did not tackle him. Lavender had come into the room and in the seconds, the two were attached to the lips.

"Hi, Harry," said Parvati who looked equally as embarrassed as Harry.

"Hi," said Harry, "Best friend's intelligence going down?

"Yes, and it's really sad. Oh, hi, Hermione!"

Parvati beamed at Hermione who beamed back and said,"Hi, Parvati!""Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite," said Parvati gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good… You're going, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight, and we're —"

_'CORMAC?_

_'HOLY SHIT!'_

Ron then made an extremely accurate sound of a plunger as he came up. Harry still looked dumbfounded.

"— we're going up to the party together."

"Cormac?" said Parvati. "Cormac McLaggen, you mean?"

"That's right," said Hermione sweetly. "The one who almost" - she put a great deal of emphasis on the word — "became Gryffindor Keeper."

'Oh my god...she is one scorned sister...I have pity on Ron more than ever,' said Venom solemnly.

"Are you going out with him, then?" asked Parvati, wide-eyed.

"Oh - yes - didn't you know?" said Hermione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle.

"No!" said Parvati, looking positively agog at this piece of gossip. "Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen."

_'No, no no, no, this can't be happening,'_ thought Harry.

"I like really good Quidditch players," Hermione corrected her, still smiling.

_'Damn.'_

"Well, see you… Got to go and get ready for the party…"

_'Venom, I'm scared and disturbed.'_

_'Your not the only one._

When it was time for the party, Harry met Luna at the entrance hall who was wearing spangled silver robes and looked quite pretty.

_'Just remember not to bring her back too late,' _chuckled Venom.

"Hi," he said. "Shall we get going then?"

"Oh yes," she said happily. "Where is the party?"

"Slughorn's office," said Harry, leading her up the marble staircase away from all the staring and muttering. "Did you hear, there's supposed to be a vampire coming?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour?" asked Luna.

"They elected a minister to be a vampire?" asked Harry in shock.

'No! Vampires suck! The damn mary sue lovers...' growled Venom.

"Yes, he's a vampire," said Luna "Father wrote a very long article about it when Scrimgeour first took over from Cornelius Fudge, but he was forced not to publish by somebody from the Ministry. Obviously, they didn't want the truth to get out!"

"I can see what you mean, the public uproar would be horrible," said Harry shaking his head.

Soon they arrived and met Slughorn who wanted to introduce him to several people. Harry quickly grabbed onto Luna as Slughorn started to drag him away.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires — and, of course, his friend Sanguini."

_'Gah! A freaking vampire! Harry quick, knock him out, tie him up, and drag him to where it's sunny so he can shine like a pansy. Then wait for mary sue wannabes to come, and then we'll eat his brain!' _said Venom.

_'What the hell are you talking about?' _asked Harry.

_'...Nothing...'_

"Harry Potter, I am simply delighted!" said Worple, peering shortsightedly up into Harry's face. "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, 'Where is the biography of Harry Potter for which we have all been waiting?'"

'You'd make more money by writing about each of his years in Hogwarts,' said Venom to his self.

"Oh, I'd rather stay out of the spotlight," said Harry.

"Just as modest as Horace described!" said Worple. "But seriously""I would be delighted to write it myself — people are craving to know more about you, dear boy, craving! If you were prepared to grant me a few interviews, say in four- or five-hour sessions, why, we could have the book finished within months. And all with very little effort on your part, I assure you — ask Sanguini here if it isn't quite — Sanguini, stay here!" added Worple, suddenly stern, for the vampire had been edging toward the nearby group of girls, a rather hungry look in his eye.

_'Don't worry, he's not gonna bite them, he's gonna seduce them with his none existence sex appeal.'_

"Here, have a pasty," said Worple, seizing one from a passing elf and stuffing it into Sanguini's hand before turning his attention back to Harry.

"My dear boy, the gold you could make, you have no idea —"

"I think some people would like it to be a mystery," said Harry firmly, "and I've just seen a friend of mine, sorry." He pulled Luna after him into the crowd; he had indeed just seen a long mane of brown hair disappear between what looked like two members of the Weird Sisters.

"Hermione! Hey!"

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Luna!"

_'Wow, how did I **not** know this would happen?'_

"Did you come out of a fight with Devil Snare?"

"Oh, I've just escaped — I mean, I've just left Cormac," she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added.

"Well you shouldn't have gone with him, he's an assehole and a douchebag. You should have known better, heck I think you did know better.

Well, in my defense, I thought he would make Ron the most mad," said Hermione looking sheepish. "I also considered Smith, but-"

"SMITH? Hermione there's a time and place for revenge and common sense!" said Harry wondering how Ron and Hermione could have let themselves go so low...

"Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…" The three of them made their way over to the other side of the room, scooping up goblets of mead on the way, realizing too late that Professor Trelawney was standing there alone.

"I like Trelawney," Luna said. "Hello," she added to the Professor..

"Good evening, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, focusing upon Luna with some difficulty. Harry knew she was drunk. "I haven't seen you in my classes lately…"

As she and Luna talked Harry drew closer to Hermione and said, "By the way, are you gonna tell Ron you helped win the Keeper position?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I did nothing of the sort!"

Harry chuckled and said,"You can't fool me, Hermione. But seriously, if you don't make up, Ron's probably gonna cost the team the match next time."

"Quidditch!" said Hermione angrily. "Is that all boys care about?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Why don't you ask Cormac?" Hermone yelped and and quickly scurried away.

"Seen Hermione?" asked McLaggen. "She went that way," said Harry pointing in the opposite direction where Hermione went,

"Harry Potter!" said Professor Trelawney noticing him.

"No I'm not, I'm an figment of your imagination," said Harry hoping she would buy it.

"Don't be silly, dear boy! The rumors! The stories! 'The Chosen One'! Of course, I have known for a very long time… The omens were never good, Harry… But why have you not returned to Divination? For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!"

"Ah, Sybill, we all think our subject's most important!" said a loud voice, and Slughorn appeared at Professor Trelawney s other side, looking as drunk as an ox."But I don't think I've ever known such a natural at Potions!" "Instinctive, you know — like his mother! I've only ever taught a few with this kind of ability, I can tell you that, Sybill — why even Severus —"

_'Uh oh, we're in trouble!'_

Slughorn then seemed to pull Snape out of mid-air towards him.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" hiccuped Slughorn happily. "I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

"Yep, a lot of my skill's are from good old Professer Snape," said Harry cheerfully.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all."

"Ah, don't be like that, you did a great job!" said Harry.

"Well, either way then!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death — never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus —"

"Really?" said Snape quietly, his eyes still boring into Harry. Venom suddenly felt a force trying to enter Harry's mind and quickly put a mental shield around his host's mind. 'Heads up Harry, but Snape's trying to use Leiglimency on you.'

''That git,' thought Harry who was then pleased by the sudden angry expression on Snape's face.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" asked Slughorn.

"Oh, I'm taking subjects to be an auror," said Harry somewhat lazily.

"An auror, you?" said Snape with a sneer on his face..

"Yeah, I think I can do it, and I'd make a great one too," said Harry.

"And a great one you'll make too!" boomed Slughorn.

"I don't think you should be an Auror, Harry," said Luna. "The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought everyone knew that. They're planning to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease."

"They're gonna bring down the Ministry of Magic? All right, I can't wait to be a auror now!" said Harry. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy except Luna.

Harry was annoyed by this, and paid it no mind for Luna was really making this party a lot more bearable, and perhaps even enjoyable.

_'Hey, guess who gate crashed!' _said Venom. Draco Malfoy being dragged by the ear toward them by Argus Filch.

Suprsingly, Slughorn had allowed him to stay, though for some reason he looked quite upset at this. He then started sucking up to him and Harry noticed that Malfoy had bags under his eyes and his skin was grayish.

_'Looks like being a Death Eater isn't all fun and games, is it?' _said Venom.

Snape took Malfoy to have a word with him somewhere and Harry debated whether or not to follow them. I twas Venom who pointed they could find out later by going through Malfoy's memories.

Suddenly romantic music was put into place and everyone was told to get into pairs. Harry panicked for a moment, the Yule Ball coming back to him. Luna came in front of him and said,"Don't worry, I can help you dance."

"Um, thanks," said Harry. _'Though that's not what I'm worried about.'_

'Harry, your young, you deserve to be in love,' said Venom rather softly.

_'What? Love? We're just friends!'_ denied Harry.

_'I think she means more to you than you know,' _said Venom mysteriously.

_'Maybe that's why,' _said Harry quietly.

They started a slow waltz together as Venom began to sing a song. '_Time to set, the __mood__.'_

_'There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her... and you don't why but your dyin' to try, you wanna, kiss the girl.'_

"See? Your doing really good!" said Luna.

"Really? I guess I kinda am," said Harry blushing slightly.

_'Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do... Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her...it don't take a word...not a single word...go on and kiss the girl...'_

"I'm really happy you asked me to come, Harry," said Luna. "I really like you." She then pressed her light onto Harry's chest, smiling as she did.

_'Kiss the girl...kiss the girl...'_

Harry gulped as Luna's face looked at him and somehow, instinctively he slowly lowered his face closer to her's...it was gonna happen he was gonna kiss her...

KABOOM!

A huge explosion rocked the room as a hole in a whole burst through. Through came a man in red and black with knifes and guns.

"Hello everyone!" said the man. I'm Deadpool and I'm here to kill Harry Potter!"

I love pulling cliffhangers, don't I?


End file.
